Oh God Not Again
by Tal J. Smith
Summary: The title says it all...but this time, it's eight year old Toby's "oops" moment that summons the Goblin King and sends them both to the Labyrinth. Will Sarah and Jareth be able to live under the same roof? And with Sarah having "certain powers"?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

**Oh God, Not Again **

By: Tal J. Smith

Chapter 1

"Yo Tobes, where'd ya go?" Sarah looked for the very mischievous 8 year old who hid from her after his shower. "You're not funny, you've got to get in bed!" Sarah sighed exasperated.

A grey figure raced in front of her line of vision at the end of the hallway while she was in the kitchen, "Gotcha." She whispered to herself. She smiled and took off towards the living room.

She collided with the blond haired boy and they both went down tumbling at the base of the stairs. She tickled him mercilessly and his laughter was like music to her ears.

She pulled him onto his feet. "Come on squirt. Time for bed."

"Aww man, come on, I won't tell if you let me stay up!" Toby whined.

"Ya but you fall asleep during school and guess who's in trouble. Me." Toby grinned but jumped into bed. He settled under the covers. "I don't think you'd get in trouble Sarah, Mom and Dad wouldn't even care."

Sarah frowned. "You don't know that, I'm sure they care how you do in school." He slid down into the bed with his head on the pillow. Sarah pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"No they don't, mom's always out and dad's always working. You're the only one who cares whether I live or die." Toby said bitterly.

"Sarah tried to change his mood and said playfully, "Yeah, well when I went and wished you away to the Goblins, you're lucky I got you back…mwahahaha," she tickled him again gently. She'd told him about her "dream" of the Labyrinth. But she never did say it wasn't a dream. Toby has always wished it was real though.

He laughed and mused. "Maybe I'd have been better off as a goblin, it sounds like fun."

"Yes but then you'd have to deal with the scary Goblin King." Sarah scrunched her face at him in amusement. "Besides he'd probably never let me see you again and then where would you be without me?"

"Didja ever think to ask?" Toby said.

"Ask him what?"

"If you could visit me if I had been tuned into a Goblin after all." Toby said solemnly.

"Toby it was a dream, and if you recall me telling you, I wasn't very smart when I was younger." Sarah said not liking where this was going.

"Well I wish it wasn't a dream." Sarah's eyebrows raised and she went to silence him. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take us away, right now." She slapped a hand on her forehead, shut her eyes tightly, and held her breath.

A familiar gust of dry hot wind went through Toby's bedroom, the power went out, cupboards started banging, and she heard thunder in the distance. She knew the smell of that wind as if by heart, "Oh God, not again." She heard several pairs of little feet running across the hardwood floors. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no"

Toby's eyebrows met in confusion wondering what was up with his big sister. She stood over his bed with her eyes closed, as if she had a horrible headache, she was breathing hard. Toby was going to ask her if she was alright when he heard someone else in the room.

"Hello again Sarah." Toby thought he recognized that voice, but leaned over and looked behind Sarah. There was a tall man hidden in the shadows.

Sarah let out a breath she'd been holding since he spoke. "Hello Goblin King." Toby paled at her words.

"You mean he's freaking real?" Toby scrambled to a seated position. Sarah had a pained look on her face as she looked into Toby's eyes.

She shook her head, "Sorry Toby, I didn't think you'd say the words."

She finally turned around to the man. Jareth had to hide a sharp intake of breath at the beauty of the women he saw.

She was in her customary jeans and flat shoes, but her shirt was a soft stretchy material that clung to her figure. No flowy oversized poets shirt for her anymore. The neck line of her elastic shirt showed curves that he tried not to stare at. Her straight long dark brown hair was a bit shorter but still looked like silk over her shoulders. She stood straight and tall.

"Well, this is extremely embarrassing." Sarah sighed as she said spoke, running a hand through her hair. "You would think I'd learned my lesson the first time huh?"

Toby looked from Jareth to Sarah, time seemed to stand still, Jareth didn't say anything. He merely stood quietly.

Sarah finally took him in. Why wasn't he being the overbearing, threatening, frightening king she remembered?

He was not dressed in his menacing black attire like the first time she saw him. Instead he looked more….casual. If you could call being an otherworldly being with immense power, casual. He wore grey breeches, a cream colored poet's shirt and a soft black leather vest with matching black suede boots. He also had on his signature black gloves.

But other then that, he appeared to be completely non-menacing in a "tiger lazing in the sun' is non-menacing.

"You're going to take us then?" She said quietly.

He nodded. "He summoned me personally." He could not believe she was so calm. Where was the anger, the profanities, the tirade of insults, the "It's not fair" comments?

"There's no running the Labyirnth is there?" Sarah looked worried.

"No Sarah, he wished himself away. But you, Sarah, he could choose to run for you." Jareth said gently as he walked out of the shadows. She caught a glimpse of color in his eyes as the moonlight seemed to fall on him brighter then anything in the room. He watched the girl, no woman, take in the information. She stared back at him and gulped.

Toby broke the silence, "So the rule is that the one who is wished away goes to the Labyrinth, and the wisher gets to run? And if they lose, the person is turned into a Goblin? But there's no one to run for me, so am I gonna be a Goblin?" They both turned to look at him as if forgetting he was even there.

"Not if you don't wish it child." Sarah's eyes snapped to Jareth's. "But you do have to come live in the Labyrinth, forever, with me." Jareth glanced at Toby but kept his attention on Sarah.

Toby shrugged, "OK then. I can live with that, there aint much here that's gonna miss me….but I'll run the Labyrinth for Sarah." Toby looked determined. The King looked closer at Sarah and saw that her eyes started filling with tears.

She laid a hand on Toby's shoulder. "No Toby, if you're to be in the Labyrinth forever, I'm going along too." She turned to Jareth.

"May I be allowed to watch over him, please your Majesty?" She pleaded.

A painted eyebrow rose. "Your Majesty?" Jareth tilted his head and looked at her quizzically. "You've not addressed me that way before."

"I was very young, before…." She seemed to want to say something, but he had a feeling what she said next was not want she really wanted to say. "Please may I be allowed to stay with Toby?" Sarah begged.

Toby was not happy, "Don't worry Sarah, he'll let you come too! Remember the story? The Goblin king loves you."

Sarah turned three shades of red blushing. "Uh, Toby that was just a story."

Jareth held up a hand, "Well Sarah as the Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah is a special friend to the crown, and as such she has an indefinite invitation to stay in the Labyrinth. Besides…" he looked over at Toby, "She would be very displeased to be apart from you after she fought so gallantly for your happiness." He smiled sarcastically.

The Goblin King held out a hand to Sarah always knowing she would never leave Toby. "Shall we my dear?"

Sarah looked around the house. At the things she and Toby would leave behind. She understood then that the only thing important to her was Toby, and he was right. Their parents would not miss them. She held the King's gloved hand.

Jareth didn't miss her look around the house, "Your things will be transported to your rooms." Sarah looked at him quizzically. 'Why in the world would he do that?'

She looked at the Goblin King once more and slowly placed her hand in his, daring herself to trust him not to take some sort of revenge on her for rejecting him the last time in his Labyrinth. Sarah then held out her hand for Toby.

She took a breath, "Well squirt, are you ready for an adventure?"

Toby took her hand. "I guess so. But Sarah, are we ever coming back?"

She looked at Jareth's small head shake. "No, no we're not."

Jareth squeezed her hand gently and she shivered. He whispered softly, "Close your eyes."

-ooooOOOOOoooo-

She felt her stomach do a flip, her hair wisp away from her face with a heavy wind, and opened her eyes to find herself in the throne room. The goblins were no where to be seen. She was still a bit wary of what the Goblin King had in store for them. But she knew she would be by Toby's side the entire time. She thought it best to keep quiet and see what happens.

"Cool, are we in a castle? Can I go exploring? Where's my room? Are those real swords?" He pointed to a far wall where there were two swords on display.

"Yes Toby they are real." Jareth immediately sat in his throne and regarded Sarah's quiet demeanor; waiting for her to demand something. She just continued to look around.

"I'm going to have a very nice goblin called Piepah to come and show you to your rooms. You'll want to freshen up and get some sleep, I assure you, the Labyrinth will be there in the morning. For now, just make yourself at home."

A small but intelligent goblin came through the door. "Hey look Sarah, a real Goblin!" Piepah gestured for Toby to follow. Sarah sighed. 'Well, come on feet', she said mentally, and went as well. She spared a side long glace at the Goblin King who looked amused as Toby tugged her arm and dragged her out of the throne room.

She felt like she should say thank you or curtsy or something. Was she dismissed? What is the protocol for walking out of a throne room? Does Jareth even have a protocol?

Maybe not, but she didn't want to start her stay here by insulting the king.

Piepah chatted with Toby as they were led through a series of twists and turns. The castle itself was a Labyrinth. Piepah pushed open some sturdy oak double doors to a obviously very manly bedroom.

"This is for Master Toby." Piepah entered in slowly.

Toby whooped and jump into the bed. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Can you believe this Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the expensive looking dark wood bed frame with matching armoire and desk, she looked stunned, "No I actually don't believe it. It beautiful Tobes." Toby jumped into bed. I'm going into the Labyrinth tomorrow Sarah. You'll have to come and show me around so I don't get lost. We'll go see Hoggle!" Toby snuggled into the bed. Sarah tucked him in while Piepah watched intently.

Toby seemed to calm down, and looked at Sarah, "I'm so sorry Sarah, I can't believe I wished us away to the Goblin King." He stopped and had a thought, "I made you leave your life behind too didn't I? I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't really mean to."

"No Toby, my life is with you." Sarah pushed aside a blond lock of hair and pulled up the covers as he slid down into bed. "I promised to always take care of you remember?"

"You should have been my mom Sarah," Toby yawned, "You'd make a great mom." He turned over and went to sleep. Sarah stood trying to fight back tears, and Piepah gestured for her to follow.

Several feet down the hall they passed another set of oak doors. Sarah went to reach for them, but Piepah stopped her. "No, Lady, those be the kings rooms. No one's ever goes in there!"

Sarah hastily shut the door. "Then where am I staying?" Piepah turned away to go to the next door. 'Toby and I are staying next door to the Goblin King.' This made her nervous. "Well at least Toby is in the same hall."

She walked in. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was decorated in her favorite colors of green, gold, maroon, navy, and purple. There was a fireplace going in a large stone hearth. The canopy bed looked like it was covered in silks. There was a sitting area with bookshelves and a desk, and a leather couch to read in. There was a balcony area through several French doors, a huge gilded mirror on one wall, a large armoire next to it, and she noticed the floor was covered in soft rugs. A door on the left side of the room showed her an opulent bathtub, toilet, and shower; all the amenities of home.

She glanced around the rooms wondering why in the world he would have done this for her.

I mean she beat him; she refused him, and left without a backwards glance. If it were her, I'd be more then slightly miffed. She caught herself looking at a door on the far left hand wall. "What's in here?" Thinking it was a walk in closet of some sorts, she went to investigate. Piepah was not quick enough.

"No Lady!" The little goblin scrambled across the room. She went thought the door.

She found herself staring at the darkened bedroom of the Goblin King. The curtains were drawn as not to let in the moonlight. The king sized four post bed was not made. A half empty glass of wine was on the bed stand, a book was turned over on the sheets. Sarah looked back at PiePah. The goblin stood at the door and looked afraid to go in.

The sheets were not silk, but a soft cotton. The room's décor was mostly browns and deep reds. Not much in the way of personal touches like photos, or artwork, or sign of a female companion for that matter. Thinking of Jareth with another woman gave Sarah a bad taste in her mouth.

She looked around at the wardrobe full of clothes. All colors and all seemed so dazzling, she wondered about the casual attire she'd seen him greet them in. Not that he looked bad. He still had that athletic slender runners body with strong muscles she could tell were just under the surface, and the sinfully tight breeches that left nothing to the imagination. But he seemed more at peace in the subdued outfit tonight.

Curious, she held up the book on the bed to see what he was reading. The script was elegant and slanty, kind of like a Lord of the Rings Elvish, she held it closer to the fireplace so she could see it, "I wish I could read this….it's beautiful."

"Wishing already Sarah." An accented voice said behind her. She dropped the book, not noticing how the front cover magically turned to English. "Was your room not satisfactory you had to peruse my bedchambers?" She picked up the book and hastily put it on the night stand.

"I'm so sorry your majesty, yes it's wonderful, I was just, I mean, I was looking around the bedroom you're letting me stay in and I thought, I mean I didn't know, well I did, but I wanted to….…I'm just going to shut up now." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, "I gave you the room adjacent to mine to make sure you could find me if you needed something, the castle can be….quite the Labyrinth," he smirked with a wry half smile, "but I did not expect you to come calling quite so soon." He leaned gracefully against a dresser waving a hand that must have lit half a dozen candles giving the room a rather romantic glow.

Sarah sat on the arm rest of a leather side chair, "I ah, wanted to ask you what is going on. Why are you being so, so…accommodating?"

Jareth stood regarding his former adversary. "I have invited you as an honored guest as Champion of the Labyrinth and I am treating you as such. You may stay here in the castle for the time being, but should you endeavor to develop a trade or craft, or decide to live elsewhere, you may do so."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Toby however will be considered a subject of my kingdom and subject to my rule. He will be asked to stay here in the castle and attend lessons befitting a noble Fae child. I assure you he will be well cared for."

Sarah looked up at him. "And you'll just let me stay here? Just like that? After what I did? I mean you must hate me!"

"It behooves me to have you here Sarah," he frowned slightly, "Did you want me to send you back? Without young Toby?" He stood and walked to the bed post and leaned against it. "I know by your nature you do not trust me, but I promise you I have no hidden agenda." Jareth slowly shrugged off his vest and laid it on the bed.

Sarah tried to get her brain to think of answering his questions and not his reduction in attire, she shook her head to clear it. "No of course I don't want to leave Toby, but….. I guess I'm just a little confused," she paused, "and maybe a bit suspicious."

Jareth started taking off his gloves, "I harbor no ill feelings towards you, we both merely played a part, and you defeated me. I had been a trifle annoyed at one so young solving the Labyrinth, but I have since put it behind me." He walked over and laid the gloves on the dresser and stood with his back to Sarah, he spoke softly, "I believe all transpired as it should have. You have nothing to fear from me."

He turned to her again, Sarah looked at his hands for a few seconds, his long graceful fingers and one silver ring on his right hand, she forgot until just then that she was still standing in his bedroom and he was undressing for the day.

She was still staring at his hands when he lifted her chin, "And you Sarah, do you hate me?" Jareth gave her a look she could not read.

She frowned thinking her brain felt fuzzy, "No, not really." But this conversation could not wait. She looked into his eyes. His face betrayed no emotion. "But what about what you said, before I went home?"

Jareth knew she'd bring that up sooner or later, "A ploy to distract you from your goal. It need not be mentioned again." He lied. Court training kept his face neutral. But she thought she caught his eyes go a bit glassier and darker.

"Oh." Sarah nodded. Not sure if she was glad or disappointed. 'But I can't forget the way his eyes seemed so hurt there at the end. How pale he was.'

Jareth broke the silence. "Get some sleep Sarah, you've had a long day. You'll be introduced to the rest of the Underground tomorrow." Jareth sat on the bed to take off a black suede boot. Sarah gave a quick nod, a small curtsy, and went through her door quickly before seeing his feet. It just seemed too intimate, or too human.

She closed the door quickly and gasped for air leaning against the other side. A shiver ran through her body.

'That man seemed to have a very creepy affect on her.'

-ooooOOOOOoooo-

Jareth took his boots off and sat on the bed staring at nothing. 'Both Williams children under his rule,' he mused. He thought he would be happier. He sighed and finished readying himself for bed. Maybe tomorrow Sarah would have her "It's not fair" outburst. She certainly seemed to take things entirely too calm.

-ooooOOOOOoooo-

She walked to her new wardrobe for something to sleep in for bed. She felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that the very male Goblin King was behind an unlocked door to her bedroom. It was surprising she hadn't thought about it until now, but if he wanted to force himself upon her, she couldn't do anything to stop him. That was a scary thought. But he'd been the perfect gentleman, and had implied that their relationship is simply platonic.

Why did she not like the sound of that? You would think after a proposal like his, and her subsequent rejection, he would feel something a bit more. Hatred perhaps? Revenge? And yet he was treating her as an honored guest? Was it really just a trick to slow her down? Technically speaking all he said was she had to reach the castle before the clock struck thirteen, right? Well in that case, she had already won. Why the trick at the end?

The wardrobe opened to reveal a multitude of silk and heavy cotton dresses, loose pants, long silk tunic shirts and skirts of all colors. She'd never been a clothes horse but this was overwhelming. Her clothes from home seemed to be hung in its own section of the wardrobe as well.

She found a pair of soft cotton plants and a camisole like shirt to sleep in. She crawled into the large bed, and laid there wondering what tomorrow would bring.

The fireplace cackling was making her drowsy, she yawned. 'He certainly was being generous.' Her last thought before she drifted off was, 'I wonder if he snores.'

-ooooOOOOOoooo-

Jareth lay there awake thinking about the Williams's. He conjured another glass of wine. The delegates from other kingdoms would be arriving soon since his father had made the proclamation that Jareth would soon be accepting proposals of marriage blood alliances. What would they think of Sarah? How would he avoid the animosity the other Fae's natural prejudice against humans would cause Sarah and Toby?

He'd long since given up any relationship with her, but he'd do his best to make sure she was welcomed here.

He absently lit a candle by his bed and reached for the book he was half way into. Reading and a glass of wine before bed always calmed his nerves. He opened the book to find all the words had switched from Elvish to English. "Oh Gods," he rubbed his eyes in tiredness and frustration, he'd forgotten about his little "gift" to her.

'I wonder how long it will take for my clever Sarah to uncover her hidden powers. I guess we will have to address it when it happens.' He groaned. 'To give a human such abilities, could I have done something more foolish?'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

Thank you **Kaytori **and** S****erena24 **for helping me beta!

**Oh God, Not Again **

By: Tal J. Smith

Chapter 2:

Sarah awoke the next morning in a very comfortable bed, orange-red sunlight pouring through a set of glass French doors. She blinked for a few moments before remembering where she was.

She sighed, "Ah the Castle beyond the Goblin City," she looked around her room in the daytime. It was even more beautiful than she remembered. Colors were jumping out at her from every surface. The room practically gleamed.

"Well it's much cleaner than I expected." She got out of bed and rummaged through her cupboard finding a silk robe. Throwing it on, she left her room padding barefoot down to Toby's quarters. She stuck her head in the door checking on him. He was fast asleep as only an eight year old could be, sprawled on his stomach with an arm hanging off the bed.

Leaning on the door-frame she stayed there for a moment.

"He's not an early riser is he?" The dry sounding voice came from over her right shoulder. Sarah visibly jumped and gasped.

"Don't do that!" she hissed, looking back at Toby to make sure they didn't wake him. "You scared the life out of me." She closed the door softly and took in the Goblin King. He was fully dressed in a black leather jacket, gray breeches, and a signature poets shirt, and he seemed to have been up and about for sometime.

He gave her a half grin without showing his teeth. "Piepah will show you to the dining area for breakfast." He looked her over; it seemed he just realized what she was wearing. Her robe stood open to reveal her cotton camisole tank top. He raised a regal eyebrow as he smirked. "A change of attire may be recommended."

With that he turned gracefully and left her standing there as he left. Sarah stood there open mouthed with her brows pursed. '_Well that was rude_.'

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth knew he had to leave the scene, Sarah standing yards from his bed-chambers in nothing but a silk robe. How often had he imagined her in nothing?

He strode toward the formal throne room. A line of creatures of all shapes and sizes were waiting to ask boons of the king. Jareth put his "arrogant King" mask in place as he strode to the golden velvet gilded throne, missing his more comfortable dais the goblins made for him in his "other" throne room. At least having separate throne rooms kept the chickens and the mess away from the general public, though there he could lounge as he wanted.

He motioned for the petitioners to start court, a dwarf came forward, "My wife's been sick my lord, and I ain't able t'care for my rock mine the way I should while a'looking after her. So my wages are not what they should be sire. I can't afford this year's tax." The dwarf took off his hat and held it in his hands.

Jareth made a displeased frown and narrowed his eyes. The dwarf looked scared and took a step back. Jareth spoke in a slightly angry voice, "You will be excused from this years taxes," the dwarf sighed in relief, "but, you will be required to pay 25% extra next year, and the year after for the next four years." The dwarf nodded in understanding.

Although Jareth was terrifying, and no one really wanted to attend his court asking for solutions to their problems, he was actually a fair king; if you had the courage to ask.

Jareth waved a gloved hand, with an annoyed expression on his face, "Well, who's next? I haven't got all day." He absently wondered what Sarah was doing.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah went back to her room and showered, brushed her hair and teeth, throwing on a pair of jeans, sandals, and a tight black baby doll cut T-shirt with Darth Vader on it, that said "Who's your Daddy?"

She just found where all her jewelry was hidden and slipped on a silver bracelet when she heard a knock at her door.

Sarah walked out into the main room. "Come in."

Piepah came and looked at Sarah. "Oh no, no, no, no, no." He shook his head.

Sarah frowned, "You know one "no" will do. What did I do now?"

The little goblin pointed at her, "You's can't wear that!"

Sarah looked down at herself, "Why not, it's just as good as what you're wearing." The little goblin was dressed in a leather and fabric type of overalls.

"You's a lady, not a goblin."

Sarah was getting annoyed, "Look I'm hungry and without coffee in the morning I tend to be a bit grumpy. I'm going like this with or without you." Sarah started walking towards the door.

Piepah let out a squeak and followed her.

Sarah took time to examine the castle while she followed Piepah. The little goblin kept looking behind him thinking she was going to suddenly decide to make a run for it.

The castle was actually kind of neat in a freaky "you're trapped in fairy land" kind of way. It was much cleaner than she had imagined. There was not much in the way of art or decoration, but there was a bright sort of feeling inside the castle whereas she knew the outside to look extremely foreboding.

They came to a set of carved double doors with large brass hooks as handles. Sarah went to pull them but Piepah leaned his little body into the doors and they swung open easily. Sarah thought it was a good thing goblins could open these big doors, otherwise they'd never get anywhere.

A sleek dining room table at least fifteen feet long stood in the middle of a brightly lit dining room. Sunlight was coming from about five different terraces with glass doors. Instead of stone walls, the dining room had carved wood walls. There were suits of armor, swords, and decorative shields in numerous places around the room.

Sarah was lead to a seat at the table. She sat down not knowing what to do.

Immediately another little female goblin wearing an apron came in with a big tray perched precariously in her little arms. Sarah looked worriedly as the goblin made an effort to keep the tray straight.

Sarah leaned over, "Here let me get that." She snatched the tray from the goblin looking over its contents. There were Danishes, pastries, eggs, bacon, something that looked like pancakes, some sort of oatmeal and sausages. The little goblin gasped and looked at Sarah horrified.

"Whoa, is this all for me?" the goblins nodded. "Ok, next time, just bring out one dish and a cup of coffee if you have it. I'm not a picky eater."

The little girl goblin nodded and went to leave. Piepah was already heading to the door as well. "Wait, what's your name?" Sarah said mid chew on the most delicious pastry she had ever had.

"Seeta, my Lady." The goblin curtsied and ran out of the room.

Sarah looked around at the empty room and started talking to herself again. "Well, you'd think with a castle this size there'd be more people."

Seeta came back in with a mug in her hand. She walked up to Sarah. "My lady."

Sarah took the mug from Seeta and smelled the nectar of the gods she was so used to. "Coffee! Oh thank god." Sarah smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Seeta tried not to smile back. No one said "thank you" to goblins; at least no one who's ever stayed in the Queen's chambers before.

She went to leave.

"Wait Seeta," the little goblin turned to see what else she could do for the nice lady, Sarah looked hopeful. "Can you sit with me?"

Seeta almost died of shock, but the king told the staff to try and fulfill all the lady's requests.

"Yes m'lady." Seeta climbed up onto a chair and Sarah handed her a piece of the pasty.

Sarah took a sip of her coffee and another bite of the pasty and moaned in pleasure, "Have you tried this, it's excellent. You'll have to tell me who made these." Seeta went to take the pastry and popped it in her mouth.

"I made it miss."

"Really, you're a genius, are you one of the cooks? What else do you make? Can you make a good lasagna?"

Seeta started warming up to the lady with all the questions, "I dunno what lasagna is but I's can try."

"Oh I'd be glad to help you in the kitchen. It's the most wonderful food on the planet." Sarah looked around her once again. "So where is everyone? Does no one else eat breakfast in here?"

"Oh no, only special people. The rest of us have our own place in the goblin part of the castle. Kingy even has a special room there with his big chair." Seeta swung her legs a bit, not used to being in a tall chair.

Sarah frowned, "Does he eat breakfast there then?"

"No, Kingy is in the great hall right now running things."

"He must get up early then." Sarah dug into some eggs.

"Yup Kingy very busy." Seeta started to smile at the mention of her King. They looked up when a tired Toby walked into the room.

Sarah smiled and motioned Toby to come grab a seat, "Alright then Seeta, I think we'd like to have breakfast with the Goblins from now on if that's ok?"

Seeta looked at Sarah with her mouth open, and then looked at Toby, he grinned, nodded, and grabbed a pastry. "These are really good!"

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth sat for hours listening to grievances and testimony from his citizens. He noticed a royal Paige was waiting in the wing. He waved him in for an audience.

"A message from my Lord King Ulrich." Jareth very much liked Ulrich, but could not stand the man's daughter.

"Go on." Jareth said coolly.

"He requests a visit to present with a petition for a blood alliance with his daughter princess Alanna." The Paige bowed.

Jareth rubbed his eyes with his gloved fingers frustrated, "The visit is granted, they may come to the castle at their convenience." He tapped his riding crop on a knee. To deny them at least a consideration of marriage would be an insult. The Paige nodded and left.

He knew Ulrich was also tolerant of humans, but the princess. Now that was another matter. '_I wonder if Sarah still has enough fire to stand up to royalty. We shall soon see_.'

Jareth went next to his private study. There the paperwork for the running of the kingdom laid on his desk. He sat down and conjured a peach. Absently biting into it, he began to organize his files for the day. There were crop reports, damage reports from numerous goblin activities, food stores, and the treasury reports, not to mention invitations for balls, requests for escorts, and marriage or alliance proposals which must be handled with care.

He knew it would be another long day.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

After breakfast Piepah came to fetch Toby for his studies. Sarah didn't know what to do with herself when the goblin left so she decided to join the boy in class for a while at least ; maybe she'd learn something as well.

They walked through another wing of the castle to come to a large hall. An older looking man was standing near a bookshelf. He turned when Sarah cleared her throat.

"Ah, you must be young Tobias." He had on a long silver tunic with white leggings. His hair was pure white and he had pointed ears, well, even more pointed than Jareth's. He also had the bluest eyes Sarah had ever seen. "Are you ready to begin your Underground education young sir?"

Toby nodded.

"I am master Cavin, at your service. Shall we begin?" He went to usher in Toby.

Sarah spoke up, "Um excuse me, if you please sir, may I stay and join the class?"

Cavin's eyebrow rose, "This is not a fit setting for a lady."

"Well, I have nothing else pressing, and I'd like to have knowledge of the Underground if it's to be my home now." Sarah looked hopeful. "Please, I promise not to interrupt."

Cavin relented. "As you wish," he said with a skeptical expression on his face.

The "class" turned out to be just Sarah and Toby. They learned of the Labyrinth's history and its duty to protect mistreated children. She learned that wished away children were adopted into loving families, sometimes after major healing was needed, and that they actually were not turned into goblins. They also started learning Elvish and Faerie letters. While the eight year old was busy working on his letters Sarah leaned over to Cavin. "Why are there not more children in your class?"

He was not sure how much to tell this girl, but she seemed intent on learning about the Underground, and very much the devoted student in the last couple hours. He was also surprised how quickly and easily learning came to her.

"Well my dear, there are two reasons. One being that the Fae are not a very fertile race. Children only come about to couples once every century. Human children at such a young age tend to absorb the magic of the Underground easier than adults, and therefore age much slower than normal humans. But if you see a child in the Underground, it is to be cherished and protected. That's one of the reasons the Labyrinth is so important to us." Cavin finished and looked at Sarah hesitantly.

"And the other reason?" Sarah prompted.

Cavin sighed, "Well, the King thought it best that Toby was not be mixed in with other Fae so soon."

"Why not?"

"The Fae absurdly cling to the idea that there is a certain stigma to being human. We think it too soon for him to be exposed to any….. unpleasantness right away." Sarah could tell Cavin was trying to sound diplomatic.

"Unpleasantness? Is he in any danger?" Sarah looked at Toby worried.

"No my dear, no one would dare harm a ward of the king; but sneers and taunts would be expected towards all newcomers, especially among the children. Some of the older children would have had time to develop natural magical talents, young Toby has not been in the Labyrinth long enough to have had the opportunity."

Sarah knew children could be cruel. "I understand. We'll manage I suppose."

Their lessons continued over the course of a week. Cavin could already see that these two would thrive in the castle perfectly. The goblins had been poking their heads in everyday to get a glimpse of the "nice" human Lady and the boy, and all of them were whispering about the "Champion of the Labyrinth."

Sarah didn't even seem to be aware of it.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Ulrich and his daughter Alanna wasted no time in their arrival to the Goblin Kingdom one week from their message. They sent the Paige ahead to announce them in the throne room only to find the throne room completely deserted.

Insulted, Ulrich grabbed the first goblin he found. "You find his majesty and tell him King Ulrich "his guest" is here." The little goblin nodded and ran off as fast as his little feet would take him.

In Jareth's study, his paperwork for the day only half done, he leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander to Sarah. He contemplated looking in on her with a crystal. He wasn't able to while she was above since she had said "the words", but as a guest in his castle, it was well within his rights.

A knock on his door snapped him back to reality. "Enter."

Piepah came in slowly, Jareth smiled inwardly. Not many knew of his fondness for the goblins. He kept up appearances kicking and shoving them about since they were virtually indestructible, but he really did enjoy being around them. Their simplistic ways were so refreshing at times. It was the other races with their intrigues and conniving he did not enjoy.

"Kingy, Master Ulrich is in castle!" Piepah exclaimed.

Jareth let out a breath, "Ahhh, and so it begins." He stood up and conjured a crystal to locate the two in his throne room. "Time to be the gracious host. Come Piepah, we must show our guests to their quarters." Jareth threw the crystal and teleported them both to the throne room.

"Ah my lord Ulrich, I did not expect you so soon." Jareth tilted his head in a small bow to the other monarch. "And my lady Alanna, I would have prepared a more proper welcome had I known the date and time of your arrival."

Alanna pulled at her pink flowing dress in a curtsy, her long blond hair over exposed cream skinned shoulders. Really her attire was more suited to a ball than a simple stay at the goblin castle.

Her blue slanted eyes looked deeply into Jareth's. "Oh it's no trouble at all. I just told father I was impatient to see you again."

"I see, well allow me to show you to your rooms." He turned and started leading them to the guest wing. The two guests exchanged confused glances.

Alanna ventured a question, "My lord, won't I be staying in the queens quarters since they remain unoccupied? Shouldn't you keep me close by if I happen to need anything?"

Jareth slightly winced where she couldn't see, '_does she have no shame?_'

"My goblins will attend to your needs, but alas the queen's chambers are in fact occupied at the moment." He kept walking.

Both Alanna and Ulrich stopped following.

"Has my lord taken another woman in favor of a marriage alliance?" Ulrich demanded.

"Lord Ulrich, I have received many requests for marriage contracts, but I assure you, the woman using those rooms is merely an honored guest." Jareth said lazily tightening a glove. He turned to continue walking. He mused : he had numerous women wanting to marry him for one reason or another as of late, but the one he'd wanted had turned him down.

He made sure Alanna was settled first and went with Ulrich back to his study.

"Jareth, you know as well as I do that the council could force you to marry within the year. Alanna thinks the world of you, and wouldn't it be better to ally yourself with your closest neighboring land?" Ulrich sat across from Jareth.

"Ulrich, you know I have no desire to marry, this would be a contract only. I would not do such a thing to Alanna. I know you are aware that what she feels for me is no more than a passing infatuation." Jareth conjured brandy for them both, and held a cup to Ulrich.

"Well you can consider this a lesser of evils, or a business arrangement. If you were to wed Alanna, I have my daughter well taken care of, you have a bride to get the council off your back, and we have a solid alliance as the two largest kingdoms in the Underground." Ulrich leaned in.

"And you having the Goblin King's power at your disposal would grant you a higher status would it not?"

Ulrich shrugged, "Another benefit then…you see, this serves both our interests." Ulrich continued. "We'll stay a week. Just speak with her, perhaps you'll find there is more to her than you think." He seemed to all of the sudden to get an idea, Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Her birthday is this week; perhaps you can throw a ball in her honor?"

"I must think on it old friend," the King rubbed his chin with a black glove looking distant, "but a ball might prove interesting. For now, enjoy your stay, visit the gardens." Jareth waved his hand in the air as he mentioned the other activities. Ulrich knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Until tomorrow." Ulrich drained the rest of his brandy, bowed and left.

Jareth was left thinking about the last ball he's attended where a raven haired girl in a dress of spun sugar and silver captured his attention the whole night.

'Damn it, the girl didn't want me! I should avoid her, let her visit her friends, and go about her business. My job is done, she's with the boy, that's all she wanted.'

Jareth decided to continue to avoid Sarah; being next to her and not able to pull her into his arms with a kiss was always a strain. He didn't want to risk the mutual respect they'd achieved in her terms of passage to the Labyrinth.

Jareth had asked Piepah if Sarah was assimilating to the castle at all. Well not in so many words, but all he said was, "Lady is fun."

Knowing goblins as he did, he took that to mean all was well. But he wasn't quite sure if the Lady was having fun or that she is fun. Well in the last week of her being in the next room (not a great decision on his part due to the erotic dreams that plagued him nightly), not once had she indicated she was in need of anything, or come through to his rooms for a chat like the first night.

He'd had dreams that she sneaked in bed with him late at night, moonlight spilling over her face as he woke to look at her when he felt the bed move. He'd reach for her face and take her lips in a kiss… and wake up looking at their adjoining door.

Damn that girl. Yes he would continue to avoid her.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

During the second week in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, when Sarah and Toby weren't with Cavin, they were playing with the goblins and having a marvelous time. Sarah started wearing her jeans and T-shirts as play clothes because everything the goblins did usually ended up in a mess, and usually all over what she was wearing at the time.

Piepah and Seeta showed her the gardens and Hoggle almost fainted when he saw her. Toby and he actually butted heads until Sarah gave the blond boy a bracelet from her pocket to give Hoggle as a gift. They were best buds after that. She found out Didymus was on a quest to find, "the sword of a thousand truths", but no one really knew if the sword actually existed or not. Ludo went back home to be with family, but visited Hoggle now and then.

On a particularly quiet day, Sarah actually started wondering about the King. Piepah told her he was a busy king, but not seeing him at all since their arrival was rather disappointing. She'd come to grips with what she'd done years ago, and accepted the fact that she had made a big mistake. She didn't blame him one bit for being a mean king to a bratty teenager.

And now, he'd given her free reign of the castle, to come and go as she pleased. She can see her friends whenever she wants, and has the most beautiful rooms, so, what did she do to deserve this? These were not the actions of a cruel person.

Toby went to go play with some of the goblin children (of which there were many) after dinner. Sarah decided to clean up from helping Hoggle in the gardens all day and read in the library. She'd discovered a cozy little room in a far wing of the castle with floor to ceiling books, blankets, comfy leather chairs, and a fireplace. It became her favorite place to spend hours every night caught up in tales of knights and kings, elves and dwarfs. It was like a true telling of the Lord of the Rings saga.

Sarah actually pulled on a blue cotton dress (one of the plainer ones-silks always made her self conscious) and headed to the library. She was actually in the far corner picking out a new book when the Goblin King pushed the doors open, grabbed a book from the shelf nearest the door, conjured a glass of wine, and sunk into one of the high backed leather chairs.

He threw a leg over one arm rest and sighed. He opened the book and started reading. With his back to her he had no idea she was in there. Sarah wasn't sure what to do. So she sat in another chair behind him and made herself comfortable as well with her own book.

Jareth seemed to melt lazily in the chair, softly chuckling to himself when he read something amusing. She could see his black gloved hand reach to take a sip of the red wine on occasion. Sarah smiled and went back to her book thinking she'd love to have a glass as well. She'd not had wine since a birthday party at a coworker's house about a month prior. Wow, had it been a month? She wondered if they ever remembered her. She went back to reading.

When she finished her book about an hour later, she closed it shut with an audible snap. Jareth jerked violently to his feet to see who was behind him, and his red wine spilled all over him and the chair, the glass shattering on the floor.

Sarah gasped, "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Sarah went to help pick up the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

Jareth just stared confused. '_How long had she been there?_' His Fae senses should have easily picked her up? He stared at her crouching picking up glass and took in her attire. Oh gods, in a simple cotton dress she had his stomach tightening and other parts of his body reacting. '_Stop staring like a cad Jareth and say something to her!_'

As she stooped to pick up the glass, her cleavage apparent and her hair fanned over her shoulders. Sarah looked up as Jareth absently waved a hand over his flowy shirt and leggings, the wine stains gone. Sarah thought, '_Well that was handy. No wonder he can still be around goblins and look great. I wish I could do that._' Jareth felt the wish and blinked, if she'd have said it out loud, things might have gotten interesting.

Sarah looked down at her hands, the glass was gone as well. She stood back up straight staring at the King who had an odd expression on his face. He still hadn't said anything. "Is it ok that I'm in here? I tried not to disturb you. You must've had a long day, I just didn't want to bother you."

In the firelight Jareth's face looked rounder. His hard cruel eyes looked kinder. His skin looked softer, and her whole traitorous body ached to touch him. Damn her hormones. Ok she hadn't had a companion of the opposite sex in years, but this was Jareth….a King. It's not like she could ask him on a date. Oh but she could dream couldn't she?

_But no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. _

That was just part of the story, part of the game…wasn't it? The same way his little "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" stuff was.

Sarah swallowed a nervous gulp, and licked her lips, eyes wide and staring.

Jareth's eyes never left hers. "It's fine Lady Sarah, you are not intruding in the slightest, please feel free to use the library at your leisure." He kept his face a blank mask.

Jareth stared into those green eyes, bowed slightly, turned, and silently walked away.

Sarah stood there and let out a breath she'd been holding once the door shut. '_Well what was that all about? I apologized didn't I? He didn't have to leave. What did I do_?'


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

Thank you **Kaytori **and** S****erena24 **for helping me beta!

**Oh God, Not Again **

By: Tal J. Smith

Chapter 3:

The next morning was a messy breakfast with the Goblins lead by Piepah and Seeta in her jeans a grubby T-Shirt, then etiquette lessons with Master Cavin. He didn't seem to mind her in jeans. She tended to only wear the plainer of her new dresses in her wardrobe at night when the castle became quiet. Sarah hadn't seen Jareth since the library incident.

Toby seemed completely bored with etiquette and upon seeing his fidgeting and the absolutely dreadful attempt at a bow, the instructor promptly swept the feet out from under the boy.

"Ow, whatcha do that for?" Toby rubbed his rear. Sarah looked at Cavin confused wanting to rush and see if the boy was alright.

"One must always be ready for an attack young Tobias, I was merely assessing your powers of observation. I find them sorely lacking." The instructor walked over to a hall vase and pulled out what looked like decorative bamboo sticks. He passed two of the sticks to Toby and one to Sarah.

He then pointed one of his own sticks at Toby, "I am of the opinion that today we shall learn defensive tactics and balance. Matters of the table and court functions can be learned at another time, when you are not yawning profusely and tripping over your feet."

Toby smiled brightly, Sarah's eyebrows raised.

"So you're gonna teach us to fight?" Toby felt the sticks in his hand, already imagining them as swords.

Cavin moved the table from the center of the room to give them more open space. "Against a fae, not likely, but I can teach you to defend yourself enough to allow the time you may need to escape alive."

"And as for you Lady Sarah, it is unusual that women are instructed in the fighting arts, but I am sure that yours is not an ordinary situation." He glanced at her jeans, "Would you care to learn to defend yourself as well?" Cavin paused, it was her choice.

She looked at Toby, and figured this was the perfect opportunity to work out some of her pent up frustration of being stuck in the castle, not being visited by Jareth, and her worries about the "unpleasantness" Cavin said they should expect from other fae. She grinned, her green eyes flashing. "I would love to."

He smiled back. "Then let us begin."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

After their stick fighting lessons, Toby asked to work in the garden with Hoggle. Sarah watched and kept the two men company for a while, but a breeze and a voice caught her attention. She wandered behind the gardens and found a series of stables where she found none other than her faithful knight.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah flung herself on her knees to hug the dirt covered knight.

"My Lady, why art thou in the Underground?" The little fox scratched his head removed his hat and tried to shake the dirt out of it.

Sarah shed a small tear, "Toby accidentally wished us away, and I told the King I'd rather stay in the Underground with Toby and he said yes. So here we are."

The fox bowed, "Well then My Lady, I am at your service."

Sarah took in his filthy state, "Where have you been, Hoggle said you were on a quest?"

"I have been to the barren lands in search of a valiant sword My Lady. I have only just returned." He gestured to a little goblin who bought over a leather sheath.

"I have traveled far and wide, battled countless foes and fought to the death for the right to bring this sword to my liege." He could barely lift the sword but it was a bit smaller then she would have thought. The armor statues in the castle had swords bigger than that.

Sarah looked at the silver hilt covered in blue and brown shining jewels. "Well it's beautiful."

"So are you my Lady." He bowed.

Sarah laughed. "Well then you must not keep his highness waiting then. But I expect to be escorted to dinner by you sometime this week."

"Your wish is my command My Lady." He bowed even deeper almost dropping the sword. Sarah tried to hide a chuckle.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

After Didymus left, Sarah walked along the stables she didn't know were there until today. All the horses were eating, playing, or getting baths by some larger goblins on ladders. They all nodded and smiled to her. She found a little kitchen area and a couple bowls of apples and she picked up a couple as a snack.

At the end of the row there was one lone blood red colored horse. His back was taller than Sarah's head and he tossed his black mane in annoyance when Sarah got near.

Sarah leaned on the railing of the paddock and just stared.

"You've got to be the biggest most beautiful horse I've ever seen." The horse seemed to quiet at her words. She looked around. "I wonder why you are all alone." Sarah sighed. _'Just like me'_ she thought.

She noticed a horse stall connected to the paddock this horse was secluded in. The name on the stall said "Briarius."

Sarah climbed up and sat on the railing watching the horse, and felt like she was being scrutinized back as the horse watched her. She pulled out an apple and started eating, enjoying the late morning with the sun on her back. The horse stomped a foot.

"You want one?" Sarah directed to the horse. "You'll have to come over here and get it if you do." The horse stomped a foot again and threw its head in annoyance, the long black mane covering its back and neck. Sarah noticed the size of the horse's feet. One foot looked to be about the size of a steering wheel.

"Well if there are no cars around here I might as well learn to ride. I wonder if Jareth would let me ride you?" The horse calmed again at her voice and inched a couple feet towards her.

Sarah smiled and kept talking. "Well if you move this slowly to get the apple I might be here all day. Are you sure you want it?" Sarah held up the second apple, long since finishing her first. "You'd better hurry before I eat this one too." She took a bite. The horse neighed as if offended. "Its really good," She taunted, "You'll have to move faster then that if you want to get it."

Briarius let out a hot breath and tossed his head again, but moved several more feet closer to Sarah. She made sure not to make any sudden movements. They played the cat and mouse game for another good half hour. With half of the last apple gone, Sarah finally felt soft whiskers on her fingers. She palmed the half apple to the big horse and as he took the apple, she lightly patted his nose with her hand.

"Ah, you big ole scardy cat. I won't hurt you." Sarah patted his snout seeing the muscles standing out on the horse as if it was ready to launch itself away from her within the first site of trouble. But it stayed and ate silently, letting Sarah feel the velvet muzzle as he looked for more in her pockets. She laughed, "Nope, that it. But I'll definitely bring more tomorrow." She climbed down from the fence and looked back. "See you later Briarius."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth was busy in his study with the orders for more marble and quartz from his kingdom, and the imports of grain and meat needed to feed the goblins and keep the kitchens stocked when Princess Alanna knocked on his door.

"Enter." Jareth looked up to see Alanna glide in wearing an elaborate light blue ball gown adorned with crystals and her blonde hair in curls spilling down over her shoulders.

"Your Majesty" She gave a graceful curtsy. "I was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk through the gardens. It's such a beautiful day out."

Jareth sighed, as the dutiful host; he had been remiss on providing a Lady with his attention and activities. "I would be honored princess." He tried to sound like he was thrilled at the sentiment, but not sure it was accomplished.

She put her arm though his as he led her out of the castle and down the long stone walk to the gardens. Jareth nodded and grunted at the appropriate moments as she chatted incessantly about who knows what. Intrigues, and court politics, fashion and balls, hw could care less. A riding crop appeared in his hands for something to occupy his boredom.

They rounded a corner and could clearly see a dirt covered blonde headed child and a dwarf with dirty hands squabbling over the best place to put the daffodils.

"No the purple daffodils would look better with the white pansies." Toby whined.

Hoggle said indignantly, "I's been doing this forever, what do you know?"

The child snorted and wiped a sweat covered cheek leaving a line of black soil on his face, "I know that Purple and white look nice together."

"Well purple and yellow are what is needed here." Hoggle went for the yellow pansies.

"Aw come on Hoggle, white would look better."

Hoggle groaned in frustration, "Fine, but don't say's I didn't warn you."

They both looked up at Jareth clearing his throat.

Hoggle backed away getting in front of Toby, "Your, your Majesty, what a nice surprise."

"Hello Hoghead," Jareth looked at Toby. "Hello Toby. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth."

"Well I haven't really been in it yet. Just been helping Hoggle with the garden and, doing my studies."

"Are you happy?" Jareth let his arm drop and Alanna was disappointed in the loss of contact, and annoyed that she wasn't properly introduced. But it being a human, she supposed it was no one important.

"I'm much happier then with my parents sir, but I feel bad for Sarah." Jareth noticed she was missing.

Jareth asked, "What about her? Where is she?" Alanna squinted, he was asking about a woman?

The boy waved a dirty hand. "She's gone off wandering somewhere's, she does that sometimes. I think she's lonely."

The King put a gloved hand to his chin, "The next time I see her, I'll ask if there is anything she needs or wants." Toby nodded in contentment finally looking at the small blonde girl standing slightly behind Jareth.

"Princess Alanna, this is Toby, a twice wished away human who chose to remain in the Goblin City."

Alanna cooed, "Oh the poor dear, a wish away, I feel so bad for you."

The boy puffed up his chest, "I wished myself away. Don't feel bad for me, I got what I wanted. It just wasn't fair to my sister is all."

"You're here with your little sister, isn't that sweet." Toby shook his head. Jareth, not wanting to go into who Sarah was, took Alanna's hand in his.

"Come my dear, let us resume our walk." She looked happy to again have the king's arm. Jareth looked over his shoulder at the dwarf and the child. "Purple and white will do there Hogbrain."

Toby turned to Hoggle, "Told ya."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah went back to the castle in late afternoon. She had a craving for a Spanish dish she used to eat from a little shop near her old apartment. She wandered towards the kitchens. Seeta was delighted to see her.

Sarah donned an apron, "Ok Seeta, lets get to work on supper shall we?"

"The Goblins are going to get a new menu." She grinned deviously. Since that first lonely breakfast in the huge empty dining room, Sarah and Toby had taken to eating with the goblins. "Now where's the garlic, onions, and green peppers?"

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth and Alanna joined Ulrich in a late lunch out on a terrace overlooking the kingdom. Ulrich silently wondered if Jareth was actually enjoying his daughter's presence. He knew Alanna was too young and naive for the Goblin King, but she was actually a good girl at heart, or so he thought.

An alliance with the goblin Kingdom would also make him the second most powerful fae in the Underground, but he was not sure he would accept that at the cost of his friendship to Jareth. Over the years they'd shared frustrations of the council's decisions, but a forced marriage would be better with a friend's daughter than a complete stranger. He tried to convince himself he was acting in Jareth's best interest.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth went back to his study to finish his days work. As the sun begins to set, he noticed a heavenly mouth watering aroma filling the castle.

He had requested a very special dinner in the formal dining room for Lady Alanna and King Ulrich with tenderloin steaks and roasted red potatoes. He wondered if Sarah would be there tonight. He's heard his goblins talking about her eating with them and was silently pleased. While Alanna and Ulrich were in the castle he'd been missing the company of his simple minded subjects. No one knowing just how much.

He sought out the source of the smell which he knew was not steak and potatoes. It led him to the goblin dining hall where hundreds of goblins were digging into a savory meat filled red sauce over white rice. As he surveyed the scene, a bowl was handed to him; he looked over at Sarah in her signature jeans, a dirty apron, and who appeared to be grinning from ear to ear.

"They seem to like my cooking." She pushed back a tendril of hair that escaped her pony tail behind her ear, and hastily added, "Your Majesty."

He took the bowl from her, "Call me Jareth Sarah, you have the right; your status here as Champion of the Labyrinth is considered equal to princess."

Sarah didn't know what to make of this news, but took it in stride. _'At least he acknowledged my presence._', "Ok Jareth," his name felt strange on her tongue, "Um…do you like it?"

Jareth sniffed into the bowl, and tentatively took a bite. "You made this?"

"Well Seeta helped." She blushed.

"Well done Lady Sarah, this is magnificent." He stood surveying his goblins cheerily eating and laughing. He missed their jovial natures and lighthearted chatter this week. "I had promised young Toby I would ask if there is anything else you require. Are you finding everything you need?" He absently took a bite, trying not to look directly at the raven haired girl in the tight jeans in front of him.

"I'm finding everything great. My room is amazing; I have plenty to do….." Sarah hesitated.

"Go on." Jareth prompted.

"But I was going to ask your permission to learn to ride. I've not been on a horse before and there is a beautiful horse at your stable I'd love to learn to ride one day." She looked hopeful.

"My Lady, you may ride any horse in my stables. I'll leave word with the porter." Jareth turned to leave.

Sarah said quickly, "and Jareth."

He turned lifting an elegant brow.

"You can call me Sarah, you've earned the right." He could not keep himself from smiling a real smile, something he'd not done in ages. His court training had taught him how to utilize the ultimate poker face with ease, and five minutes with Sarah negated decades of tutelage.

Sarah noticed the smile too and smiled back.

She gave herself a mental hi-five, '_YES_!'

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

When Jareth sat down at his formal dining table with the lovely Alanna and King Ulrich, he found himself wishing he was back in the Goblin dining hall with some more of that wonderful smelling dish.

The Lady Alanna noticed as well, "My Lord Jareth, you're not hungry?"

He looked at the plate before him, a boring configuration of steak, vegetables, and potatoes, "I have much on my mind at the moment, your highness."

"Oh, perhaps I could provide a distraction for your troubles." Jareth narrowed his eyes to avoid making a grimace. She was indeed a lovely creature; fair hair, cream colored skin, crystal blue eyes to drown in, but none of the fire and spirit he admired.

"Perhaps, my Lady." Jareth moved to stand. "I beg your pardons, but there are matters I must attend to." He formed a crystal and disappeared.

Ulrich glared at Alanna, "What was that all about, are you blatantly trying to label yourself a trollop. Would that your mother was alive to see you now, she would give you the reprimand you deserve. I am trying to secure you a place as Queen and you tout yourself the role of a tart!"

"You're wrong, Jareth is a man, with a man's desires who's been alone for centuries. How could he resist one such as me?" She pouted.

Ulrich looked enraged, "You forget I've know him longer then you have been alive, and mark my words, no one can predict the actions of the Goblin King." Ulrich stood to leave disgusted with his daughter.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth searched for the kitchens sneaking in and swiping another bowl of whatever it was that Sarah made. He went to his study and sat looking at the council's demand he wed before the next Samhain (Halloween) festival ball in less then a year. Eleven months to be exact. Jareth conjured a glass of wine to go with his meal. He sat back and enjoyed the exotic flavors dancing on his tongue.

Late night and countless signed documents later, Jareth was still filled with nervous energy. He transported himself to his private Library. As he arrived and surveyed the room, a pair of green eyes in the back corner by the fire looked up at him in greeting. She gave him a smile and went back to reading.

Jareth thanked the Underground for that, if she'd have spoken looking like she did, it would have been his undoing. She had bathed and smelled of roses, her hair shone like ebony, and she had donned a soft cotton lilac gown. She was sitting and reading cross-wise in a large leather chair, her bare feet hung over an arm rest. She looked completely at home in his library.

Jareth quickly took a seat across from her, pulling out the book he hadn't finished the night before. He conjured himself another glass of wine as she looked up at him curiously.

He conjured her a glass as well, it appeared on a small table next to her. She smiled and took a tentative sip of the dark ruby liquid. "Ah thanks, that's very good." She went back to reading thinking that the wine was good but extremely strong. She started feeling warmth spread through her already.

Content to let things remain silent, the king started reading as well. Becoming lost in the story of the book, the crackling of the fire, and Sarah's soothing breathing coming from across the room. At times she would chuckle, and at times he could see a tear roll down her cheek.

The first time he caught her sniffle, he had been alarmed. She wiped the tear away with the back of her sleeve and he could see she was completely entranced by the story. She glanced his way a bit later, gave a shy smile, sniffled a little, and went back to reading. Jareth caught the title of the book, and was surprised to see it was one of his favorites as well. He knew there were a couple of sad scenes that could bring a tear to a tender heart.

His mind and body seemed to finally relax, and when he flipped closed his book, he found Sarah had fallen asleep with the book in her lap. He stared for several long moments before carefully lifting her in his arms.

Her arms instinctively went around his neck. He tried not to breathe in her scent, tried not to feel her hair over his shoulder, tried not to enjoy the warmth she caused to go through him.

He transported them both to her room. He placed her in bed, changed her clothes with a crystal, and pulled the covers over her.

He could not help himself; he bent down a kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Sarah."

"Ummm" She mumbled, "Goodnight Jareth." She said with her eyes still closed.

Jareth shivered at her breathy sleep addled tone. He exited through the doors to his room completely planning to take a cold shower.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

That morning, Sarah found riding pants, boots and an assortment of waist coat vests in her wardrobe. She smiled with glee, thinking that last night with the King was actually the most relaxed she'd been around him in since she arrived there. He'd obviously remembered her request.

After her lessons with Cavin, Sarah headed straight to the stables with an armful of apples for Briarius.

The freakishly large horse was still in his same spot. Completely cut off from all other horses and completely alone. No one to bath him, no one to brush him; his mane was a long tangled mess today. '_Well we'll just take care of that shall we?'_

Sarah had asked the stable hand for the horse's set of brushes, combs, and tack. Carefully watching how the other stable hands used them on other horses. They all looked completely shocked she was willing to care for the big horse. But they did as they were told. The king had commanded the "Master of the horse" that Sarah be allowed to ride "any" horse she chose. But no one had the heart to tell her, that Briarius was the Kings retired warhorse, and no one could ride him but the king.

But when Sarah came into the warhorse's arena and he trotted over to her for a promised apple, the goblins quietly stood back in awe.

By the end of the day, she had bathed and brushed the horse's coat until it gleamed, and his mane and tail were in a tidy braid. She sat back under a nearby tree in the paddock exhausted, and surveyed her handiwork. "There, now you look much better." She took out her last apple.

The horse came in to her field of vision in a swift movement and expertly plucked the apple out of her hand. "Hey! That was mine!"

The horse backed up swiftly, Sarah got to her feet to run after it. The horse turned and trotted sideways. "Show off!" Sarah ran to his right flank and lunged for the apple he still had in his mouth. Briarius spun on his back legs and looked back at the silly human; he seemed to be laughing at her.

Sarah ran to the other side of the horse laughing as well. "Alright Bri that's it, you asked for it."

She put on some speed and snuck up on the horses rear (not a very smart thing to do) and stayed by his shoulder. When he turned to look for her, she ducked under his jaw, grabbed the apple and ran. The horse let out a cry and ran after her….the hunt was on.

All the stable goblins upon hearing the cry of the war horse came to her rescue.

What they saw when they reached the last paddock will go down in legends. Sarah hiding behind a tree, taunting the magnificent war horse with an apple, pretending to throw it; when the horse turned, she ran out behind the horse and pulled his tail. He whinnied and jumped turning on the girl chasing her with small delicate steps careful not to harm her.

Briarius came close to Sarah knocking her a few feet to the side. She turned and pushed on his flank, "Move outta my way you great big cow." He moved back a few feet to give her room. She took off again running and laughing. He followed her like a lost puppy dog.

They finally got back to the gate, she turned and looked at him in the eye, then down at the dirt covered apple in her hand. "Oh all right, you can have it." He lapped it up greedily. Sarah hugged his neck tight and scratched his ears. "But you got yourself all dirty again. I'm gonna have to give you another bath tomorrow." Sarah cheerily went to get him a brush to get off the worst of the dirt.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sir Didymus finally got an audience with the King. He was regaling the king on his latest acquisition. The sword is said to have certain powers when carried by a woman, and with the right wielder, is unstoppable on the battlefield. Jareth studied the actual "sword of a thousand truths" never knowing there was such a thing when he'd sent the fox on his quest.

"And if I may say so my liege, I am delighted that Lady Sarah has come to stay. If my Lord would but give me leave to entertain and protect my Lady, I would fight any to the death to keep her safe." The small knight bowed.

"Very well, noble knight. There is a service you can do for her then." Jareth tapped a riding crop to his thigh. "The Lady Sarah wished to learn to ride. You can be her instructor. Make sure she isn't harmed, I have given her leave to choose a horse from the stables." In an off gesture he continued, "See that she is happy." Jareth was thankful he could send Sarah a friend and get rid of the little fox at the same time.

"Gladly my King." The little knight left his study. Jareth stared at the jeweled hilt. _'What kind of wild woman would wield a sword like this?' _He transported himself to the armory to deposit the sword.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sir Didymus, not one to shirk his duties, went immediately to the stables. He could not find Lady Sarah anywhere. He asked the nearest goblin who just pointed to the far end paddock.

As the little fox approached he watched as Lady Sarah hugged the king's prized stallion war horse. One that was a cold blooded killer on the battlefield, and a highly sought after, highly intelligent breed created by the forest elves, only given as gifts once in a millennium to those whom hold their gratitude. Briarius; and Sarah was hugging him as he busily devoured an apple.

Sir Didumus fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

Thank you **Kaytori **and** S****erena24 **for helping me beta!

**Oh God, Not Again **

By: Tal J. Smith

Chapter 4:

After Sir Didymus regained consciousness, he sat there watching his Sarah and the beast. It seemed that the war horse was actually smitten with her attentions.

He dusted himself off and sauntered towards Sarah hoping she hadn't caught his embarrassing fall, "Well my Lady, it seems you have just inherited Jereth's prized stallion Briarius."

"Oh Hey Didymus, I didn't hear you." She patted the horse, "Isn't he beautiful?" The horse seemed to preen.

Didymus was still afraid to approach the beast too closely, "Yes Milady, and you seem to have captured his heart."

"I found his saddle, the other day, and I've been cleaning it." Sarah walked out of the paddock and pointed to the saddle on a stand nearby. "The rust color of the saddle leather matches perfectly with his red coat doesn't it? And the designs in the leather are nothing like I've ever seen before. The other horses don't have things like that."

The little fox sat on a nearby fence railing and took off his hat, "Aye, Briarius and his tack were a gift from the elves."

"Well I'll have to thank Jareth for letting me learn to ride on him, he's adorable." Sarah threw another apple to the horse that deftly caught it mid air.

Didymus wondered if Sarah knew anything about horses to know that normal ones could not have caught that apple. But he knew, if Sarah learned to ride on any other horse, they would not treat her with the care that Briarius would, nor protect her as Briarius would.

"Alright then Milady, I will show you how to saddle this beast, and the commands to trot, gallop, and canter. If you would be so kind." He pointed to the saddle.

Sarah picked up the massive saddle musing that with all the workouts from Cavin, and the daily walks in to the Goblin City, and the tag sessions with Briarius, she'd actually gotten much stronger. The knight showed her how to attach all the buckles and how to mount. He climbed on a small pony, and her on Briarius, but she felt bad that the little fox has to crane his neck to speak with her, but in the end, they were both trotting along the paddock with no problems.

Sarah laughed as the horse seemed to want to do more and go faster. She reined him in, "Not yet love. I need a bit more instruction first, I don't want to fall." She patted his neck absently. Sarah seemed perfectly at home on the blood red stallion, his long black mane falling over her riding pants and boots. Briarius seemed just as content to be ridden again.

Didymus thought, "_That horse would_ _never let her fall_."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth had requested Cavin to teach the Williams's to dance several of the court waltzes. During instruction Sarah seemed to know one of them already, although the elf he had no idea how. He decided it best not to ask. Toby bored through the dancing, groaned as if in absolute torture. Sarah seemed to laugh at the formality of the dancing techniques, but the white haired elf was an excellent dancer.

After an hour or so of dancing, the real work began; Sarah seemed to get a wicked smile when the training sticks came out. Toby always went first.

Cavin announced with a tight voice, "Keep your center boy, you must learn balance if you're to hold your ground."

Toby, knocked to the floor again, picked up his rattan sticks. "Well I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't lunged like that!" He dusted himself off.

"Surprises lurk around every corner Master Toby, you should be grateful that was one you could see." Toby rubbed his sore backside again.

"Yes sir" the boy said under his breath.

Cavin turned to Sarah. She struck a ready stance. He came in with a low line attack, she parried neatly and came over the top of his stick to go for a high line attack. He blocked at the last moment and went in for a sneak attack from the side when Sarah spun on her heel and launched herself towards him effectively closing the space he needed for his thrusting attack. He raised his eyebrows, Sarah, it seemed was a natural fighter. She knew the best defense was a good offense, something his beginner trainees had trouble realizing.

"Very good, you both are getting better. Next time we will start with practice blades and armor. You'll be better protected," his blue eyes pierced though Toby, "and more able to take a beating."

Sarah still breathing hard and sweating looked like she'd love a challenge. The older Elf wondered if she had secretly been waiting for this moment. He was amused to have such a willing pupil; Jareth would be surprised with the progress of his ward and his champion.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth was busy in his study with the ball preparations in honor of Lady Alanna's birthday. He'd ordered the decorations, food, and his tailor to prepare him an elaborate ensemble to wear, but his thoughts kept straying to a certain raven haired girl whom he hadn't seen much of.

Jareth had decided he had to know more about her and what she did throughout the day. He summoned Cavin to ask about the progress of Toby and Sarah.

The old Elf's knock sounded on the oak door, "Enter." Jareth put his kingly mask in place, and looked very busy surrounded by mounds of paperwork.

"You summoned me sire?" The old elf bowed with grace.

"Yes, I had wanted an update on the William's children." Jareth didn't look up.

Cavin knew better, "Sarah is hardly a child your Majesty."

Jareth put down the pen he was holding onto the ornate desk and settled a steely glare at the elf who regarded him with amusement. "I don't need your corrections, just an update if you please."

"The William's are progressing nicely, Toby is a very bright boy and will be an asset to this kingdom. He knows etiquette, protocol, history, and math. He is not fond of the dancing lessons, but at a ball he would be adequately prepared." The elf stopped.

Jareth could not help himself, he prompted, "Well go on, and the girl?"

The old elf smiled slightly "She is enchanting sire, exceeding even my expectations."

The fae king seethed at the vague answer but kept his calm uninterested demeanor. "And how is she at dancing?" He caught himself almost sounding wistful, so he hardened his tone, "Will she be presentable at the ball?"

A sly grin appeared on the elf's face, "She appears to favor the Fae Spring Waltz, knowing it almost instantly. I wonder why that is?"

Jareth picked up the pen and tapped it on his lips in thought, "Ahh, thank you Master Cavin, that will be all."

He bowed his silver white hair falling over his shoulders and his blue eyes gleaming. "_Oh yes, my master is very interested in the Champion_."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah's next stop was lunch with the Goblins and a stroll through the Goblin City with Seeta to pick up some supplies for tonight's dinner. Sarah was going to try her hand at Lasagna. What Sarah didn't know was that the Goblin King also raided the kitchens after hours to try Sarah's dishes.

Seeta was extremely excited to be trying all sorts of exotic dishes, but was told that she'd have to prepare only traditional dishes for the upcoming ball. The Princess Alanna had asked for the most expensive delicacies in the kingdom for the ball, and Seeta didn't mind mentioning the princess's annoying eccentricities to Sarah.

"That girl will empty the King's _coffers with this ball I tell ya. You and I would make a much grander ball, we'd have the best exotic dishes with the most wonderful of flavors. Music from the King that the goblins could dance to, and no fancy gowns that could get mussed up." _

_Sarah smiled, "Music from the king?" _

_"Oh yes, he used to sing all the time, we goblins loved it! But that was a long time ago." Seeta looked down at her shoes. _

_Sarah now only saw Jearth every other night while in the Library, they didn't speak much, but he always provided her with a glass of wine that would hit her like a ton of bricks. She'd more than once woken up in her bed without knowing how she got there. She'd come to look forward to winding down from a long day with a good book, a roaring fire, and that a glass of wine. Something she assumed Jareth came to enjoy as well. The company wasn't bad either. Even though they didn't talk, it was still comfortable. _

_They arrived home and unloaded the groceries in the kitchen. Sarah suddenly stopped what she was doing. She wondered when she started thinking of the castle as her home. She smiled and could not wait to see Briarius again. Sir Didymus wanted to gallop next, she couldn't wait to be on Briarius in an all out run! Toby had also picked a horse from the stables, and now both Didymus and Master Cavin were giving them riding lessons. _

_Sarah wondered if Jareth rode at all. Maybe she'd invite him? With this ball, he'd been missing more and more of their library meetings. _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

A softer knock sounded on the door breaking Jareth out of his thoughts.

Sounding bored he said, "Enter."

Lady Alanna swooped in with practiced grace. "Forgive me your Highness, but I sought to provide you with company while you so graciously planed a ball in my honor." He expected her to sit in the chairs in front of him for her "attentions" but she side stepped them and went around the desk kneeling to his side. He looked at the child confused.

"Princess Alanna, what ARE you doing?" Jareth put on his most displeased face.

"I'm sure you've been slaving away here all day, I was just wondering if I could give you a massage, or something to alleviate some stress." She started stroking his thigh moving from his knee to high up on his leg into a most intimate territory.

He stood abruptly. "My Lady, as highly inappropriate as your actions are, I wish to educate you on my views of personal space." His anger made her stand and back away. "You are not to touch me without invitation, EVER." He stepped closer to her and she backed up another step, "You have requested a marriage contract of me, but care nothing of my kingdom. You have offered me your body, without offering your heart. You have endangered the relationship between your father and I, without a backward glance." His steps brought her closer to the oak door to his study. "This ball may be in your honor my Lady as custom demands, but as for the marriage contract, your application has just been rescinded."

Alanna stood out in the hallway with her mouth hung wide open wide as the oak door was slammed in her face.

Jareth sat back at his desk and seethed. He needed to do something; he needed to get out of here.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah had just cleaned up from working in the kitchens to change out of her jeans and into her riding pants when she bumped into a bigger and older looking fae man (well older than Jareth). He had reddish blond hair which was graying in some areas, but had a nice kind looking twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Sarah asked even though she was the one who was almost knocked over.

"Pardon me Milady, the fault is mine, I fear I was lost in thought." Ulrich bowed to the raven haired human. Sarah took in his fine clothes (but nowhere near as outlandish as Jareth's), massive build, and expensive jewelry.

"You must be the visiting King! I'm Sarah, it's nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine." He took her hand and kissed it taking in her form and her tight fitting riding pants with a hint on interest. "I am King Ulrich of the Lightning Lands."

Sarah blushed, and was not sure what to say next. "I hear the ball is being given in honor of your daughter's birthday." They started walking in the direction Sarah was heading originally.

"Yes, the King has been gracious in that regard. I came here apply for a marriage contract for my daughter with my friend, but I must admit, I do not see a bond between the two." The king looked haggard and tired. "I had hoped we would have a signed contact before the ball, but now, now he's free to choose from all the ladies in attendance, which I'm sure will be many given the marriage edict Jareth is under." Sarah nodded in sympathy, but she didn't know what in the world a marriage edict was.

"I guess you cannot force a connection." She said diplomatically.

He put a hand through his strawberry blond hair, his brown eyes looking disappointed. "We will probably be going home directly after the ball. I do have duties to attend to." He stopped at a divided hallway.

"I'm sure the king will miss your company sire." Sarah said with a smile knowing it was probably true, she liked this man already.

Ulrich smiled back, "He may indeed." He went to take one of Sarah's hand for a farewell kiss, "May I ask a favor of you dear lady?"

Sarah blushed again, "Alright."

"Will you save me a dance at the ball?" His eyes looked hopefull, and in that moment Sarah saw a glint of happiness.

"I would be honored your Majesty." Sarah gave a small curtsy.

"Until then Lady Sarah." Ulrich turned and walked away.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah came to the oak door she knew to be Jareth's study. She knocked.

"Enter!" Jareth voiced boomed. "And this had better be good."

Sarah took a deep breath, and stepped inside. Jareth was about to yell something else when he caught sight of her and his breathing stopped, the yell stuck in his throat. '_How can she cause this kind of reaction in him by just her mere presence?'_

"I'm sorry to bother you, but with the ball and everything, and your busy schedule, I figured you may need a break." Sarah managed to spill everything out in one hurried breath.

Jareth sat there confused at Sarah's declaration but his anger at Princess Alanna's actions still showed at the surface. "Yes, and?" he waved a gloved hand to get her to continue.

Sarah nervously twirled her fingers. "Um, I was wondering, since you were so kind as to let me learn to ride, I was wondering, that is, if you have time….."

The king sighed, "Sarah, please calm down and say what you came to."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a ride with me?" She blurted out.

Jareth blinked. When was the last time he'd ridden? In the past several years of peace he'd come to ride a slender and much small Arabian stallion by the name of _Sephiroth._

Briarius must be furious with him. He knew his temper was building to dangerous levels, but a ride with Sarah? She was seeking him out? Asking for his company? He could not deny that his entire body and even his mouth leapt to say "yes I would love to" right away.

"I'm very busy Sarah, but perhaps I can get away for a time. You may be correct; a ride would most certainly be beneficial for me. I will meet you in the stables in an hour."

Sarah smiled and curtsied, "See you there."

Jareth sent a crystal to the Master of horse to saddle and ready Sarah's chosen horse, and _Sephiroth. Best not to scare her with his very large and intimidating war horse just yet. _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah arrived in the paddock to make sure Briarius's newly cleaned tack gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. She noticed his saddle waiting and ready for her when she arrived. The horse seemed to know something was up and waited patiently for Sarah to put on his gear. Sarah already starting to sweat with the labor of readying the horse and was thinking; why oh why did she had to pick the one horse that no one else would go near to help her get him ready. She hoped she still looked presentable to the king for their ride.

Jareth arrived at the stable to find_ his white stallion Sephiroth dressed with silver and blue tack that sparkled with small crystals in the light. He handed his old friend an apple and mounted gratefully, feeling like it had been too long since he rode for enjoyment. He looked around for Sarah. His porter pointed at a nearby field entrance, he kicked Sephiroth into a trot and went to find his champion._

_He entered the field and almost fell off his horse when he saw Sarah at a full gallop, hair blowing in the wind on top of his freakishly large and dangerous Elvish warhorse. _

_"By the Gods Sarah precious, what are you doing?" He threw Sephiroth in a run to intercept Sarah. Briarius gave out a loud warning bellow and threw his head in annoyance as Jareth approached. Sarah reined him in with a command._

_"It's ok you big cow, it's only Jareth." Sarah patted him on the shoulder and slowed him to a walk, his big steering wheel sized hooves in complete contrast to the dainty ones of Sephiroth. Sarah's horse calmed but kept a wary eye on Jareth and Sephiroth. _

_Jareth fell in beside her in disbelief. Briarius was showing absolute possessiveness and protection of Sarah. Jareth was no longer his master. _

_Sephiroth had always showed his haughty attitude knowing he was the more beautiful horse. The two horses had always been in competition with the mares of his stables. _

Jareth walked alongside Sarah in silence, processing the scene.

Sarah knew this silence was not a comfortable one, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Is it ok I'm riding Briarius?"

Jareth looked at the human who completely managed to surprise him at every turn. "I did give you leave to choose any horse did I not?" He still looked lost in thought. "What made you choose him Sarah?"

She looked ahead along the trail they started to follow and said slowly, "Well he was all alone with no one spending time with him, and when I first got here, I felt alone too. Now we have each other." She scratched a spot on his neck she knew he liked. He neighed in response and leaned into her hand.

"Did you know when you chose him he was a very dangerous horse Sarah? You could have been hurt." He looked at her sternly.

"I just wanted to give him an apple, and he seemed just as scared of me as others were afraid of him. We understood each other." Sarah patted the horse.

Jareth seemed to have made up his mind, "Then it's settled, Briaruis is now yours."

"Really! You mean he's mine?" Sarah could not believe it. "But you've given me so much already, and he's got to be one of your best horses!" Although she was protesting, she could not stop smiling.

"If Briarius were to choose, he would choose you." Jareth actually smiled at the though of his once great war steed being loved by this young human. He then said in an offhanded tone, "Although he may not if you keep calling him a big cow."

Sarah laughed merrily; her voice carrying through the forest and giving the ride a very lighthearted feel. Jareth found his spirits greatly lifted, he sat back to enjoy the ride. Sarah asked him about his parents and his ascension to the throne, she asked him about his love of the goblins, how he became the goblin king. He was actually quite talkative once he was away from the castle.

The sun started to set, and Sarah stomach started to grumble. "Perhaps we should turn back Jareth. It's the last night before the ball, I'm sure you have a ton of things to do tomorrow."

He moaned but turned his horse. "I can't wait to get rid of that Princess."

"Um Jareth, what is this marriage edict people are talking about?" Sarah asked softly.

The King gave her a sideways wary glance. "Who has told you of this Sarah?"

She blushed a bit, "I bumped into King Ulirch today. He was disappointed and understanding of your rejection of his daughter. He mentioned a marriage edict."

"The Fae council wish to see me wed by this time next year. They do not care to whom." Jareth's temper boiled to the surface again.

"Why not tell them to go to hell?" Sarah asked innocently.

Jareth laughed. "Dear sweet Sarah, that's a wonderful idea." He still had a slight grin, his temper all but dissipated at her naiveté. "However, they can decide to put another ruler in my place if I do not follow their "requests"."

"Ha, just have them try to put another in place to lord over the goblins, good luck with that. They'd go insane in a week." Sarah smiled.

"And yet you dine with them every day?" Jareth quizzed.

Sarah blushed again, "Well, they are kinda funny, and I don't mind getting a little dirty, and they can be so lovable when they're not destroying things."

"I agree. But alas, this is why many female companions in the past did not wish to enter contracts of marriage with me. But as I have gained in power and status to become one of the most powerful monarchs in the Underground, I find that I am inundated with requests for my hand." Jareth sighed as he looked up and saw his approaching castle, and dreaded going back in. He was actually enjoying himself speaking with an equal with no political agenda, no idea of how the fae feudal system worked, and with no judgments on his character.

"Well, I see your dilemma." Sarah saw him looking mournfully at the castle. "Maybe you just need a test to see if they are sincere."

"And what would you recommend dear Sarah?"

"I don't know, why don't you just make them run the Labyrinth?"

The king looked taken aback.

"Well, you designed it to make sure people cared for their siblings and children enough to want them back no matter what right? What woman would go through the Labyrinth if she really didn't want you?" Jareth still looked at her incredulously shaking his head in disbelief once again. "Well it was a thought." She shrugged.

"Precious, you never cease to amaze me with your curious insights." He smirked to himself, but the idea has merit. He is after all the Lord of the Labyrinth, what better challenge to the future co ruler of the Labyrinth than to get to know it personally and up close.

They led the horses to the stables in silence, stable hands helping remove _Sephiroth's saddle and tack, Jareth magicing _off Briarius's saddle so Sarah would not have to lift the heavy thing.

"Sarah, are you going to dine in the main room tonight?" The king looked anxious about something.

"Ah no, I had a special meal planned for the goblins." Sarah looked at his face as it fell very slightly. She knew she was starting to learn how to read him, she would have missed his reaction if she hadn't been playing close attention. "You're welcome to come to the Goblin dining hall if you'd like, I'll save you a seat." She said with a smile.

"I will most likely be required to dine with my guests." The King took the stairs up to the castle doors and led her towards their hallway, "but I'd much rather be with my goblins…..and you." He cleared his throat at what that statement just sounded like. "I may try to stop by then, if I do not see you until the ball, I bid you good night Sarah Precious, and thank your for the ride, I'm much rejuvenated." He took her hand and kissed he fingers. The first time he'd touched her since transporting her to the Underground weeks earlier. Sarah could not stop the flush that filled her cheeks.

"Goodnight." She said breathlessly. He turned to go. "Oh and Jareth.." he turned to her. "I'll save some Lasagna for you."

"I thought I was the epitome of stealth pillaging leftovers in the kitchens." Jareth smiled.

Sarah smirked, "Seeta misses nothing in the kitchen." With that Sarah opened the door to her bedroom and walked inside.

When the door closed she let out her breath_. 'Wow. That was unusual? And how many times did he cal me Precious?'_ She shivered at the imagined sound of him calling her that during a kiss.

She shook her head to clear the image. She really needed to get her hormones under control. She bathed in a hurry and went to the armoire to pull on a pair of jeans for her dinner with the goblins and found hung on the side of the cabinet the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. Wrapped in a towel, she held the dress up to her shoulders and looked at the mirror in awe.

An attached note caught her eye.

_Dearest Sarah, _

_As gratitude for the welcomed distraction today, please wear this as a token of a King's appreciation, and if you'd permit me, I look forward to a dance at the ball. _

_Your friend, _

_~Jareth _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Next Chapter, the Ball.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

Thank you **S****erena24 **for helping me beta!

**Oh God, Not Again **

By: Tal J. Smith

Chapter 5:

_Dearest Sarah, _

_As gratitude for the welcomed distraction today, please wear this as a token of a King's appreciation, and if you'd permit me, I look forward to a dance at the ball. _

_Your friend, _

_~Jareth _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

All the goblins and elves were busily readying the ballroom the next morning. Sarah decided to make herself useful in the kitchens. She convinced Seeta to throw in some of her aboveground dishes and hors d'oeuvres she just knew Jareth would like them. She mused how he called them "My Goblins" as if they were his children. Sarah thought he would make a great father. She shook her head mentally to get the thought out of her mind and tried to focus on her tasks.

As she worked in the kitchens until past lunch time she stole little tidbits of the food trays she was working on. _'Oh yes, they are going to love these!'_

Toby was working off some nervous energy with Master Cavin, Hoggle was placing the fresh flowers and greenery, and Sir Didymus was focused on security for the event.

Jareth stood in his bedchambers overlooking his Goblin City and the line of visiting dignitaries already starting to show up. He sighed, _'Why did I let Ulrich convince me to hold this charade?' _He knew he'd be plucking the ladies off of him for most of the evening, and was not looking forward to the humiliation.

At least he'd get a dance with Sarah. He was tempted to check in on her last night to see if she liked the gown. He felt rather excited to be providing her gown for her instead of having the seamstress make something. He wondered if he should be so bold as to dress to match Sarah. Would she be amused, embarrassed? He smiled to himself devilishly, _'I know what she'd like.'_

He turned to his wardrobe looking for something he'd hidden away for years.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah thought the ballroom was lovely, but it was missing that sparkle and prism effect from the ballroom in her first trip. It had seemed so ethereal and enchanting ! Right now the room just seemed like an ordinary ballroom, complete with a dance floor, tables, chairs, flowers and impressive chandeliers. Sarah finished with the last of her preparations in the early afternoon and went to help Toby prepare for the night's events.

She found him in his room completely exasperated at the poor tailor.

"Ah Sarah! Save me!" Toby stood on a wooden box, with pins and threads sticking out of a navy blue brocade vest. The tailor was trying to put a black jacket over the top of it to test out the fit.

Sarah giggled, and tried to hide it. "Why Master Toby, you look enchanting, every ounce the royal ward of the famed Goblin King. The only thing missing is the glitter." She paused as if to look around the room for some.

Toby shrieked, "Don't you dare! I don't need glitter, and I don't need all these clothes! I can't move in all these layers. Can't you tell Jareth I don't wanna go?"

"Oh Toby," Sarah sat down on a nearby bench. "You're going to have to get used to these types of events if you live in a castle you know. You wanted to come here, now you've got to deal with the consequences." She stood and went to place her hand on his shoulders. The tailor bowed and moved away. "Besides, you look amazing." Toby blushed a bit.

"Really, you don't think I look silly?" He was not yet convinced.

"Nope, and maybe one day you'll catch the eye of a princess of your own." Sarah smirked.

Toby made a gagging sound, "Ewwww."

"Now come on, let's help the tailor finish and make sure your clothes are done so they don't fall off you when you walk in the door." She nodded the little man back over.

"I think you'll have lots of fun tonight. You'll see, and I promise to save you a dance." Sarah went out the door with a wink for Toby.

As she closed the door she heard a mumbled…. "There's no way I 'm dancing in this get up."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

She made her way to her rooms, wondering if Jareth was in his room next door getting ready. She smiled and went to her bathroom.

She drew herself a nice long hot bath with rose petals and rose and lavender scented oils. She glanced over at the silk ruby colored gown that laid on her bed, the full skirt containing yards and yards of fabric. The collar was a kind of roman drape that went slightly off the shoulder in delicate rolls of fabric that seemed to caress her skin as she had tried it on last night. She'd found matching red dancing shoes in her wardrobe. She had no real jewelry to go with such splendid dress, but it didn't need that much. She got out of the tub after it had cooled, dried herself off and put on a robe trying to decide what to do with her hair.

A knock sounded on her door. She opened it to find several goblin ladies with lots of tools and brushes tucked into their aprons.

Sarah stooped down on one knee to look them in the eyes, something that no human or fae has ever done for them before. "And what can I do for you three?"

They smiled, "We here to do hair for nice lady."

"Really? Why thank you! You may be just the help I needed." Sarah motioned for them to come in.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Alanna fumed in her stateroom. "Where are all the servants, I need help in getting dressed!" She screamed. "I'm the guest of honor for Underground's sake!"

Ulrich barged in the door of Alanna's room. "Can't you quiet down, they can hear you in Hades!"

"There's no one to dress me." Alanna stood pouting in the center of the room in a tight corset and silk pantaloons stockings and heels.

Ulrich fumed, "Well it looks as if you're half way, might as well do the rest yourself girl."

"But Jareth always gives me servants to help me dress." She whined.

"Perhaps if you had not thrown yourself on him and insulted one of the most powerful monarchs in the Underground, you would be treated a bit better." Alanna gasped. "Yes, Jareth told me your marriage contract was destroyed after your little visit to his office yesterday. What were you thinking!"

"He wanted me, I know he did! He just had to go and act all hurt and insulted. It's a game father, nothing more, you'll see. Once he dances with me tonight, he'll take it all back." Alanna smiled in her ignorance.

Ulrich sighed and left the room to get ready himself, knowing his daughter was completely oblivious to the situation going on around her. _'How could I have produced such a woman? I really should have taken more interest in her care instead of brushing her off during her childhood because I was busy running a kingdom.' _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah's new friends just started putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup when another knock sounded at the door.

Sarah quickly looked at herself in the mirror and beamed at the goblins ladies. "Wow, you ladies are miracle workers, I can't believe I can look like this!" She went for the door next. When she opened it with a smile she had to gasp at the sight.

Jareth was there looking at her with this strange expression, almost as if he was trying to hide his real expression but fighting a losing battle. Well, she didn't try to hide hers.

"You look absolutely magnificent Jareth." Sarah beamed. He was dressed in a Navy blue jacket with rhinestones on the shoulders and tails which reached to his calves (eerily similar to what he wore in her masquerade dream). His grey breeches and shiny black heeled boots made him taller and more imposing, and the ruffled shirt just hid is medallion. His hair was streaked with blue glitter and his eyes were drawing with his signature fae markings with a bit of blue cobalt color added, enhancing his eyes, which were staring at her unblinkingly. "I ah, wanted to thank you for this gown, its exquisite."

Jareth could not stop staring at this thing of beauty standing before him, completely regal in her countenance, and not even knowing it. The silk dress she wore practically draped over her body in luxurious dark folds. He ached to touch it. Her raven hair was curled and piled half way on top of her head with delicate red jeweled clips. The other half cascaded down her shoulders to drape seductively over bared shoulder blades in the semi-backless dress. "My Lady," he took in another short breath, "You are a vision, and the gown…" He stopped as if speechless. Then he seemed to remember something tucked under his arm.

"Would you do me the honor of wearing this?" He opened a black box he had been carrying under his arm and held it out to her.

It was a delicate gold chain choker necklace with a single dime sized heart shaped ruby in the center, with a matching bracelet.

"I think I could accommodate you." She looked behind her, and motioned him to enter. She gently lifted her hair off her shoulders, "Would you mind putting it on me?"

Jareth laid the box on the bed and held the necklace in his grey gloved hands. Sarah walked in front of the mirror, both adults completely forgetting the three goblin ladies who silently watched the scene unfold from the other side of the room.

The Fae King slipped behind Sarah and brought the necklace to the front just under her chin, eyes locked on hers during this moment. He then made sure the ruby was positioned right at the base of her neck in that hollow dimple he longed to nuzzle. "Perfect." He stated. Hopefully sounding more matter-of-factly than the breathy lusty way he really wanted to speak.

Jareth fastened the clasp on the chain and suddenly looked around him. He was helping a lady dress in the Queen's chambers while barely suppressing his desires for said lady, ready to escort her to a state ball. It was so surreal. He'd never done such a thing before. He transformed back into uninterested and aloof king mode once again, hoping Sarah hadn't seen his lust as he glanced at her neck again. She let down her hair and he helped her with the bracelet of hundreds of tiny ruby beads with diamond spacers.

"Ready to attend the ball, my Lady?" He held out a gloved hand.

Sarah had watched the Goblin King closely, and his duplicity was starting to make her wary. One minute he was looking at her as if she was a big juicy steak, and he was a hungry carnivore, the other, he was an aloof and a completely stately king.

She wasn't buying it.

"Yes your highness, let's go and see what this fuss is all about. Then we can get out of these fancy clothes." She took his gloved hand.

He put her hand in the crook of his arm and led her out the bedroom door.

"Ah but my dear, without events like these, I would have never seen you in such an elegant gown, and believe me when I say precious, you will not want for company tonight."

"I suppose you have to dance mostly with the Lady of honor, right?" She held part of her skirt in one hand as they descended stairs from the royal wing to the ballroom level.

Jareth's expression grew hardened. "I'll save her the opening dance as protocol requires, but the rest of the night is my own." He stopped abruptly at the doors to the ballroom. "At least one dance is for you Sarah."

He opened the door for Sarah to enter before him.

A Paige announced her name as she gasped at the crowd already in the ballroom. "Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth." She made her way down the steps to the main floor where she saw Toby and Cavin waiting.

She did not notice all the soft whispers and snickers of the other female party goers as she descended the steps with the Goblin King behind her watching her every movement, nor did she see the unattached male party goers gawking upon hearing her title.

"His highness Jareth Prince of the Underground, King of the Goblins, Master of the Labyrinth." Jareth strolled down the steps to the ballroom looking regal, extremely bored, and completely aloof to everyone in attendance.

He went straight for lady Alanna who swooned to his side gracefully. He picked up her hand in his, kissed it gently, "Lady Alanna, Happy Birthday. Would it please you to have this first dance?"

"Yes your majesty." Alanna smiled brightly, and followed him to the dance floor. Soft music began playing, and Jareth took a waltz ready position. They started dancing, and the snickers continued in the crowd.

Jareth tried to hide a wince as Alanna pulled him a bit closer than the dance called for.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

When Sarah finally got to Cavin and Tody she let out the breath she was holding. "Well that wasn't intimidating or anything! Goodness I didn't know we were going in the main door like that until it was too late. He could have warned me."

Canvin chuckled, "You did fine Milady, and may I say, you can certainly make an entrance."

Sarah rolled her eyes snorting unladylike and saw Jareth dancing with Alanna. _'Poor guy,'_ Sarah thought as other dancers started joining in on the floor.

Sarah was just about to ask Toby to dance when a familiar figure tapped her on her shoulder. "Lady Sarah, I believe you have a dance saved for me." Ulrich bowed deeply dressed in a rich purple and gold coat with white gloves, white breeches and black shiny boots. The twinkle in his blue eyes made her smile.

"Of course your majesty, I would be delighted, but I'm afraid I am not the best dancer, you may end up having to hold me up on my feet." Sarah placed her hand in his.

"Then I shall look forward to sweeping you off your feet and into my arms." Sarah blushed and they joined the dance. "And its Ulrich Sarah, it would please me if you called me by name."

Ulrich was indeed a superb dancer and Sarah felt like she was floating in his powerful arms. She started concentrating less and less on the steps and more about the pure enjoyment of dancing. She smiled.

Ulrich could not help but feel pleasure at the joy on the lady's face. "Milady, you are sheer beauty this evening, I am to be envied by all other unattached fae males."

"This is the most fun I've had in a while. The last ball I was at I didn't have time to just enjoy it as I should have." He twirled Sarah and her dress flared out in a fan of ruby colored silk. Her laugh echoed through the ballroom and one could see most of the males turn in her direction, while the females had narrowed eyes and harrowing looks.

Ulrich pried, interested in the raven haired beauty from Aboveground. "Oh and which ball was that Milady?"

Sarah mused, "Let's just say…..it was one where I was forced to go to, but also where I learned a few important things about myself."

"Such as."

"Well, when I really set my mind on something, nothing will stand in my way, or make me forget my goal." The music slowed a bit and they swayed gracefully.

"Which explains how you braved the Labyrinth. But I do wonder, why have you returned?"

Sarah wondered how much to say while not condemning Toby. "Well, my brother and I decided we would have a fuller life in the underground as citizens of the Goblin Kingdom rather than the situation we were in Aboveground, so we petitioned his majesty to immigrate, and he graciously agreed."

"Ahh, I see." Ulrich guessed it was a little less a voluntary move on Sarah's part, but wisely refrained from commenting. "Well it is good for Jareth to have someone else in the castle above four feet tall. He was becoming such a bore." Ulrich looked off in thought, "I'll have to ask him if he is inclined to see my face after my daughter's insults, so I can come by for an actual social visit."

Sarah was not sure where this was going, was he hitting on her? At first she thought his compliments were flattery and playful banter, but now she was not so sure. "I'm sure he would like that," she said diplomatically. The music came to an end.

Ulrich kissed her hand, "I thank you for the dance Lady"

Sarah curtsied, "You're welcome….Ulrich." She sought after Cavin who just finished a dance with a very beautiful but older looking fae lady with a dress of sheer diamonds.

"Where's Toby?" Sarah asked looking around the immense room.

Cavin held up a hand to signify he had everything under control, "He found a small fae child in need of entertainment. Apparently she did not want to be here either and was almost trampled by one of the dancers when he saved her. I saw them head to the back play area. Do not worry; I have several guards looking out for them."

"Aw, Toby the hero. And he was worried he wouldn't find a friend." Sarah looked around the room. Several men were starting to come her way, she turned to Cavin in desperation.

"Well, how about a dance from my instructor. You game?" Sarah held out her hand.

Cavin raised an eyebrow as someone cleared his throat behind her. "I believe Sarah owes me a dance as well." Sarah turned to see the Goblin King, who had made his way across the room and was waiting patiently behind her, shielding her from the throng of men watching the scene.

Jareth gave her a small bow by tilting his head and reached out a gloved hand. Sarah smiled, "Certainly your majesty."

The music started again, this time the music of the Spring Waltz started. Sarah knew these steps by heart, it was highly appropriate that this be the dance she shared with him….again.

"Thank you for saving me Sarah. I couldn't keep up appearances any longer." His face looked as aloof as usual, but his voice denoted exasperation.

"No, no, no, thank you! Did you see the line of guys coming after me? I didn't know what to do." Sarah smiled, "I'm glad you came by for a breather, being a king at a ball must be tiring. I think we'll both be sleeping well tonight."

Jareth laughed a genuine laugh, and placed his hand a bit lower on Sarah's waist pulling her in tighter and then twirled her out for a spin. Sarah giggled and spun back into his arms as he reined her back in with a quick tug. She grabbed his shoulder and held tightly to his hand when they contacted back together. She ended up looking directly into his eyes. The mirth in their exchange died completely in that moment, replaced by something hotter, deeper and scarier than she'd ever felt. Her mind screamed _'Danger, Danger!'_ but the heat pooling in her stomach told her not to care.

Jareth's aloof face was gone replaced by one of intense concentration, as they swayed slowly face to face not speaking, she could no longer hear the music. In Jareth's tight embrace Sarah could now feel something on Jareth that would be completely evident to all in the room (due to his tight breeches) when they stopped dancing.

Sarah blushed with a small smile, and Jareth seemed to come out of his trance, with an unpleased look on his face. Obviously thinking the same thing she was. _How to get out of this pickle? _

The music ended.

A dark skinned woman with bright blue eyes came up to Jareth and nodded to Sarah, "Will his majesty grace me with a dance tonight?"

Before Jareth could let go of Sarah she quickly interjected. "Thank you, your majesty for making me look like such a good dancer, but I am unfortunately feeling a bit overwhelmed with my first ball, would you be so kind as to walk me over to the refreshments so I do not fall and embarrass myself. I seem to be a bit wobbly." Sarah held onto his hand tighter and made sure to keep her dress in front of him.

"Certainly my Lady." Jareth led her in front of him, following close behind. He turned and said over his shoulder, "My Lady Jasmine, I will be just a bit longer." She nodded politely.

When they got to the table with food and drinks, Jareth's 'malady' was nearly gone.

Sarah turned to Jareth with a drink in her hand, "Thanks for helping me, I think I can get on from here."

Jareth knew what she had done, but didn't know how to approach it, "Sarah…." He stopped and just breathed seeing more women on his tail. "We will speak of this later."

His champion looked amused. "Alright, but you'll have to care of this next problem on your own." She tilted her head towards the flock of women just waiting to pounce.

Jareth smiled, "Ah, I believe you may be out of luck yourself precious." He waved his hand to point behind Sarah, a line of men were waiting.

Sarah sighed and raised her glass, "Well cheers to us. I'll see you later then." She gulped down her drink and walked towards the men.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah danced with several well mannered fae men, all of whom were interested in her run through the Labyrinth and what about her caught the eye of the Goblin King. If they thought she would talk about either, they were sorely mistaken.

Jareth seemed to be doing mostly the same thing. His aloof face not betraying his boredom. Sarah glanced over at him when a lady dropped a napkin in front of the king, and he bent to pick it up. He stole a glance at her and she tried to hide her smile of "knowing". The Lady was shamefully eying the king's behind as he bent over. He seemed to roll his eyes a bit, and straightened to present the napkin to the lady who had coyly dropped it for him.

A large man in a gold "collar of office" came up to Jareth just as he was escorting the Lady back to the dance floor. He was carrying a plate of some of Sarah's more delectable hors d'oeuvres.

"Jareth, I need to speak with you regarding an important matter." The king narrowed his eyes and looked back at the large man. Distaste clearly written on his features, replaced his usual aloof mask.

"Bronmir, how nice of you to deign attend my ball, please do enjoy yourself. Matters of state can be discussed at another time." Jareth turned back to the blonde fae woman on his arm when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He growled slightly at the contact.

"I must insist sir, that you address this issue immediately." The fat fae held his ground.

Jareth loomed over him, "And I must insist sir, that you may not address me so informally."

"Very well, Your Majesty, but I have come to ask what you plan to do about the marble found in the north passage. We have given you ample time to decide if our prices were to your liking. This would benefit your kingdom immensely." The man continued to press the king.

Jareth was getting seriously angry, he strode up the impertinent fool, "Bronmir, you can tell your liege.."

"Your Majesty," Sarah interrupted loudly. "Is that the marble you were speaking of the other day?" Jareth looked at her confused. "Remember, you were very impressed with the offer, but worried about how your subjects would take the intrusion."

"My Lady, our king has made provisions for the villages which must be moved."

"Ah, Well for some reason the Goblin King thought it not enough. Perhaps a boundary arrangement can be made."

Both men looked at her. "Yes, you have adjacent kingdoms, in order to access the marble, villages must be moved, but to where? You could always petition your king to widen the boundaries of the Goblin Kingdom giving his majesty extra land for the villages in exchange for the rights for your king to mine the marble."

"I know your king would never permit more land to the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth said to Bronmir_._

"Well now your majesty, it will have to be discussed, the land on the sunless plains is not suitable for crops or herds, perhaps my king will find a use for it in this trade. I will return in a week. I thank you your highness for the consideration of our petition. I was under the impression that you had no respect for our kingdom, but in truth you were contemplating how this would affect your people. I shall notify my king, you are indeed reasonable." The fae turned with a jingle from his large necklace.

Jareth looked incredulously at Sarah. Not only did she diffuse a potential scene at his ball, but she had changed the personal opinion of a foreign dignitary to be in his favor, and she did it all with ease as if she and he had just been chatting about this the other day.

"Did you just broker a business deal with my neighboring kingdom?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we got rid of him without promising anything didn't we?" Sarah smiled. "You're welcome."

Jareth, ignoring the blonde fae woman he'd promised the next dance to, grabbed Sarah by the waist and twirled her onto the dance floor. His aloof mask was instead a look of confusion as he pulled her into a fast waltz.

"What's wrong?" Sarah was starting to read him easier.

Jareth asked pointedly. "How did you know I was not pleased with the offer and why?"

"You're a good king Jareth, why wouldn't you accept a great offer like that unless it hurt your subjects?" Sarah said matter-of-factly.

Jareth had never had someone tell him he was a good king before. He had no idea it was so obvious how he loved his subjects, including the goblins. But this one woman, within a couple of week's time had seen right through him.

His mind wandered.

"That's thrice you have saved me tonight Sarah." Jareth said breathily into her ear.

Sarah blushed. "Well you have been so generous to Toby and I that I am always looking for ways to help out."

"It is I who owe you a boon now Sarah, tell me what I can do for you." He pleaded playfully, a slight smile on the side of his mouth. He knew that Sarah would not be impressed with jewels or a fancy dinner, it would have to be something special.

Sarah thought for a minute with a laugh showing in her eyes. "A boon from a king huh?" She thought about what she needed first. Well there was nothing really, maybe a real sword since she and Cavin have been practicing with blunted blades. Then she thought about what she wanted, what did she miss from aboveground? She'd decided.

"I want to have a fun filled vacation day with Toby in the Labyrinth. I want to eat, play, run, swim, dance and listen to music all day long. I want to act completely ridiculous for just one day." Jareth smiled at the thought.

He snorted regally, "Is that all? There must be something else?"

"Well, yes I guess there is."

He did his customary eyebrow raise, "Yes precious?"

Sarah said quickly before she lost her nerve, "I want you to join us."

Jareth stared at her intensely. "As you wish."

Sarah quickly added, "No, not a wish…..a request."

The song ended, Jareth kissed her hand. "It will be done."

Authors Note: Next Chappie, lost of Sarah /Jareth bonding! When will he make a move? We know he wants her….badly!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

Thank you **Kaytori **and** S****erena24 **for helping me beta!

**Oh God, Not Again **

**By: Tal J. Smith**

**Chapter 6: **

Cavin had informed Sarah that Toby and a younger girl had been found asleep in the play area at the end of the night. Sarah headed that way and stopped behind a pillar when she spotted Jareth magic the girl home, and gently bend to pick up the sleeping Toby in his arms. His face held none of the aloofness from the ball, and the only expression Sarah could put a name to with that small soft smile, was love. She held her breathe behind the pillar as Jareth gave Toby a gentle squeeze and walked off towards the royal wing.

Sarah went off to bed feeling confused, but happy to realize that the Goblin King had turned out to be nothing of what she thought. Her libido, she bemused, would not have minded if her king came to "tuck" her into bed as well. As she undressed and snuggled into bed thinking naughty things about Jareth, she had no idea the Goblin King was outside her door considering the very same thing.

When he saw her light go out, he sighed silently, and walked to his room muttering to himself, "she's your guest you imbecile, nothing more."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah busily helped the goblins clean up after the ball. Cavin had cancelled their lessons this morning since Toby had slept in. Several of the partygoers had passed out in balconies, alcoves, and barely made it to their guest bedrooms. She wondered if all Fae parties were like this? The mood around the castle was very lighthearted and jovia during the sunny morning.

Jareth was said to be still in his bedchambers, and according to palace gossip, this was highly unusual. He was always up with the sun, no matter what had transpired the night before. Sarah wondered if he was ill, or even better, hung over. Should she check on him?

She finished bringing the cleaning supplies back to the kitchen pantries, and went in search of something to eat. Preparing a small lunch for herself. Feeling a pang of loneliness, she decided to make something for Jareth as well.

Climbing the stairs to the royal wing, she felt trepidation at what she was about to do. She knocked on his door softly. No answer. She knocked again a bit louder. She heard foot steps come to the door and it slowly opened. Jareth stood completely dressed looking the picture of resplendent health. _Was it too much to ask to find him in a vulnerable state so she could nurse him back to health?_

"Sarah, what can I do for you?" Jareth looked quizzically down at the tray in her hands.

"Um, well, the goblins said you hadn't been down for breakfast, and it's approaching lunch, so I thought you might be hungry." She tried not looking directly into his eyes. That was dangerous, as she found out last night.

Instead she looked into his room, which was bright and airy with balcony doors wide open to let in the sun and breeze. It gave the room a completely different and inviting look rather then the dark bachelor look it had last time she was in it.

Jareth blinked in astonishment as his brows rose. He opened his door wider to allow her to enter, completely surprising himself at his boldness.

"I see you have brought enough for two my dear Sarah, why not eat on the balcony, and enjoy this day?" Jareth put a hand to the small of her back to lead her through the room. Sarah tried to hide any reaction to his touch, not sure she pulled it off.

She blushed, and tried to hide a smile. "Sounds like a great idea," she walked a bit slower to try and prolong the contact.

Jareth, seemed not to notice and walked slightly behind her unhurriedly onto the balcony.

Sarah had no idea he was hiding certain reactions of his own.

As they walked to a table on the white stone balcony Sarah tried to strike up a friendly conversation, anything to get her mind off being in the Goblin King's room….again. "Are you alright then? The goblins said it was unusual for you to skip breakfast when you aren't hearing petitions in the great hall. And Piepah said you hadn't been out of your room."

"I was taking the morning off, as you inspired me with your wish." He pulled out a chair for her and they sat down, "I could not in justice ignore the sun and wind calling me this morning. I hadn't been flying in such a ling time, I lost track of time." Jareth pulled a sandwich from the tray, and flicked a wrist providing them with drinks as well. "Now, why the concern?"

Sarah's thoughts stammered. _Flying…I forgot he can transform into an owl. Must be nice. _She thought with longing. 

"Um, I was just worried about you." Sarah grabbed a drink, hoping it was strong as the blush crept to her face. Damn, just lemonade. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that threatened to make her blush even deeper at the amused expression she caught on his face.

"That's twice now you've come by to check up on my well being precious. I'm beginning to understand it was an extremely wise choice to bring you here. Who else would make sure I was not at death's door?" Jareth sat there with a smirk, inwardly amused at her embarrassment. "I assure you I am well. No need to worry. In fact I have been thinking about you." Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "That is…. The boon you asked of me."

Sarah all of the sudden thought her "boon" was an absolutely stupid and childish request. She should have asked for something normal like dinner, or diamonds or something…..but she knew she didn't need those things. She stammered a bit, "It really doesn't have to be anything outrageous. You really don't have to, you know, join in, It was just a silly thought."

"On the contrary dear Sarah, I think it a wonderful idea. How does today sound? I've already neglected my duties this morning, and the castle seems to be a bit sluggish at recovering after last night's activities. Why not make a day of it, so it's official?" Sarah cocked her head to the side.

"Are you serious?" She was taken aback.

"Absolutely, young Toby should be awake any minute now, and if you don't mind an addition, I'm sure he'd like to invite his new little friend to join us in as you called it, a "fun filled" vacation day." He smirked and watched his lady friend process the information, actually looking forward to what she had in mind.

Sarah sat stunned as she absently chewed her sandwich, and decided.

"We'll need bathing suits."

Jareth just tilted his head to the side in acquiescence.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Thank goodness all the guests from the previous nights activities were gone now, because if anyone were to see what went on in the Goblin Castle that day, they'd be shocked.

The back stone patio was a buzz with a large radio blaring some classic rock music while the Goblins (who had not been invited to the ball) whooped and hollered and danced with Sarah and Toby (and his new friend Victoria), while Cavin, and Jareth manned the grill cooking hamburgers and hot dogs talking.

Cavin noted Jareth's long blue and red tribal designed swim trunks, black flip flops, and subdued black Hawaiian shirt. "Is this what she had you wear?"

Jareth smirked, "Twas part of the boon," he said as he watched Sarah laughingly interact with his favorite subjects in a yellow sun dress. The red straps of her bikini were just showing, tied behind her neck. He was actually enjoying himself.

Cavin wisely said nothing but nodded his head with a small knowing smile of his own. "And what is next in this boon?"

Jareth flicked a wrist and a large swimming pool appeared. The goblins cheered as they launched themselves in the pool. Sarah laughed and joined them Toby and Victoria lagged behind to eat some burgers on the terrace.

The King tried not to look as Sarah stripped off her yellow sundress and revealed creamy white flesh and the curves of which he'd only dreamt about until now. His body had no choice but to get closer to her, to gaze at how immodest she appeared in such clothing. He left the rest of the grilling to Cavin.

Jareth slowly sauntered down to survey the scene with his customary aloof look catching Sarah coaxing Hoggle into the pool. "Come on Hoggle, its just water!" Sarah splashed him.

The sight of her in nothing but a very tiny, very wet, red bikini made him certain to stay behind her. She'd be aware of his reaction right away, as the swim trunks were as thin as his normal breeches. He especially didn't want to ruin her playful mood. He mused that no one in the Underground wore such things as bathing suits, and although he ventured above frequently, he'd not paid much notice to the skimpy fashions some women were fond of. Maybe he should venture above more often, only to come up with other such wardrobe enhancements for Sarah.

Hoggle yelled back at her, "Yous don't see me swimmin well with these short arms do ya? I ain't getting in there, and you can't make me." The dwarf took off as she lunged for him.

She giggled and yelled, "Hoggle, you coward!" Not meaning a word of it.

Piepah holding on to a corner of the pool waved a hand at Jareth and he went over to the edge to crouch down above the goblin. "Kingy, we have more pool parties now?"

Jareth took in one of his favorite goblins dressed children's swim trunks, "Ah well, this may be a regular occurrence if I'm to house those from aboveground Piepah. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Piepah beamed, "Kingy like water then? Kingy swim with goblins?"

Jareth watched the chaos in the water with all goblins and creatures thrashing about, "Perhaps I'll wait until it calms down a bit."

Still in his crouching position he felt someone come up behind him. Before he turned around he felt a shove on his shoulders as he fell over side ways in the pool. He came up for a breathe seething and soaked. His shirt clung to his skin, his shiny golden bouncy hair completely flat and dark. He looked up at Sarah who was holding her stomach trying not to giggle.

The whole pool went silent.

Everyone waited for the blow up from the king. Jareth just smirked and magiced away his shirt leaving his pale chest bare.

Sarah could not help but let out a laugh at his disheveled state, and a quite gasp when his shirt disappeared, but when she felt a shove behind her and went tumbling into the pool herself, she could not hide a smile.

She came up sputtering and laughing as Jareth held out his arms for her to hold onto him while she regained her breath.

Her arms instinctively went around his neck as she could not stop laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes. It only took a moment for Jareth to erupt in laughter as well, a few seconds later, the entire hoard of goblins was back to laughing and playing. Sarah thought the king's real laugh sounded absolutely beautiful. She wished he'd do it more often.

Once Sarah had her laughing under control, she gently pushed away from the king, yelled "tag you're it", and dove under the water. Jareth wondered what tricks she had up her sleeve this time when he felt her grab his foot and pull him under. _Little minx_, he thought.

Jareth and Sarah played the adult version of the child's game of "got you last." Jareth made sure to touch Sarah as much as possible, not knowing when he'd get another chance to make physical contact seem so harmless.

When they were exhausted Sarah said with a laugh, "I can't swim anymore, I'm beat." She looked for towels and wrapped one around her waist. As Jareth came out of the water behind her Sarah finally saw his entire body out of the water for the first time. OK well not all of it, but enough that her mind supplied the rest.

She held her breath and took in the pale muscled chest, slim waist, athletic arms, and broad shoulders. He grabbed a towel and started drying his chest. She tried not to stare, but he wasn't fooled.

His Sarah was admiring his body as much as he admired hers. Now if he could determine if she'd like to act on that desire. He'd been debating all night weather or not to take her to bed, he'd swear he'd seen desire in her eyes during the dance, but, with Sarah one does not do anything half way. It would be all or nothing with her…and were they both prepared for such an outcome?

She slid into one of the lounge chairs moved from the terrace and stretched out in the sun, so Jareth did the same. He's never taken the time to just lay under the sun before. He sighed, actually enjoying the experience. It seemed his Sarah was teaching him there was more to life then being king.

They laid there in silence as the goblins played a game of Marco Polo in the pool with Toby and Vic.

Toby yelled as he latched on to Vic's arm, "Gotcha! You give up?"

"Never! I'll never give up to the likes of you." She broke the hold and swam away laughing.

Sarah thought this girl was absolutely perfect for Toby. Small and petite with blonde hair and big brown eyes. She looked so vulnerable, but when Toby dove for her, she fought back with a vengeance.

Jareth caught Sarah's smile, "So what now precious? Is this the end to your holiday?"

Sarah looked around at the hill by the terrace trying to hide her reaction whenever he called her that. He'd been doing it more often. _Well we're all in bathing suits, _she thought of an idea.

"How about a slip-n-slide on the hill?" Jareth frowned and furrowed his brows.

"A what precious?" Jareth had never heard of such a thing.

"Oh, it's a long piece of plastic you lay on the ground, and sprinklers wet the plastic. Then you run and land on your belly and slide down the plastic. It's much more fun on a hill though." Sarah looked excited.

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do." Jareth looked up on the hill and threw a crystal.

A long purple piece of plastic with numerous sprinklers appeared on the lawn. Jareth was not sure he had gotten it right but the look of pure delight on Sarah's face made the effort worth it.

Sarah yelled toward the pool, "Hey Toby, there's a slip-n-slide." Sarah got up from her chair and actually pulled Jareth along with her. Instead of being annoyed at the way she thought she could touch a king, he found himself endeared she wanted to share this with him.

Toby yelled, "Cool, come on Vic, you gotta try this." The kids jumped out of the pool.

Sarah stood at the top of the hill as the goblins watched in confusion. Sarah said with a laugh, "Toby, you show them how it's done."

Toby having to impress his new friend backed up the get a running start, "I guess I'll go first then." He ran and flew onto the plastic runway laughing the whole way down the hill.

The goblins upon seeing this new contraptions theoretical use, wanted to try it with glee.

Sarah even took a turn as Jareth laughed heartily as she barreled down the hill. Walking back up the hill, Sarah thought to try and convince his majesty to take a run, no matter how undignified the prospect.

"Now you try Jareth." Sarah said coming up behind him. "Or do I have to push you down the hill."

"As if I would fall for the same thing twice my little Sarah," He said with a smile and his signature smirk, his blonde hair starting to dry in the sun and wind. "But alas my slip-n-sliding days have come and gone my dear."

"You're never too old to slip-n-slide." Sarah snorted. "Just like you can never be too old to trick-or-treat."

"What pray tell is trick-or-treat?" Jareth drolled.

"Um that'll be saved for another boon….but according to this one you promised you would participate." Sarah said sweetly and sarcastically.

Jareth gave a small sigh with a smile he could not hide, "as you wish," and backed up for a running start.

Sarah and Toby exchanged surprised glances that they would be witness to the Goblin King running down a slip-n-slide. _Man I wish we had some dish soap, that'd really make things slippery. _

Jareth ran onto the plastic tarp with a runners grace landing lightly on his stomach, his momentum increasing drastically with the soap suds that suddenly covered him. He ended his ride with a small tight smile on his face that Sarah had come to know as his, "No I dare not show emotion" smile.

"What is this substance?" Jareth said as he walked up the hill covered in white soap subs staring at the bubbles on his fingers.

"Its dish soap. It makes things really slippery!" Sarah took off at a run and dove herself, followed by several goblins. Not really thinking of how he knew to put soap on the slide.

After two or three more runs she walked back up the hill to the patio as Toby and Vic were sliding down together laughing.

Sarah caught Jareth's amused stare as the goblins chased Toby back up the hill for more turns down the slide. "Well at least they'll be cleaner after today." Sarah mused.

"Sarah you're brilliant, I can't get them to bathe, but this, this they will volunteer for." He looked sideways at her. "Well, as long as you join them I suppose."

"I would love to." She turned and looked down the line of plastic, "Well Your Majesty," as they approached the head of the running line again, "I believe it's your turn."

He chuckled and launched himself down the tarp, with Sarah right behind them. She seemed to have gotten a faster start and barreled into him landing in his lap covered in soap suds.

She hadn't had this much fun in years. Jareth surprised to find a woman in his lap froze. Sarah put a hand on his chest feeling the warm heartbeat and did something stupid. She looked into his eyes again. Her smile faltered. The mood changed, he body grew hot an fevered in seconds or was it minutes?

They stared at each other unmoving, and unblinking. Jareth's had came around her waist, her hand on his chest went up around his neck. Jareth felt a slight pressure from her hand brining his face closer to hers. He was only too happy to comply. Their lips were mere inches away.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Cavin watched from the patio as his king, trapped in another world by a woman's gaze, was oblivious to all things around him. _How long had it been since he'd seen such a thing?_ Jareth was usually the domineering lover, the demanding king, the authoritarian one in a pair, but this…..this was different. He seemed submissive, apprehensive, and timid. Cavin knew then without a doubt, the king still loved this girl, perhaps more now then he ever had. This would bear watching, a human and a fae king lover was no problem, but a human/fae king relationship had the potential for disaster in Underground politics. What would his liege do? 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

It seemed forever, but it must have only been heartbeats before Toby and Vic came barreling down the runway and into the couple at the end.

Sarah and Jareth were jarred out of their stupor by the sliding children when Sarah upon finding a nice pile of suds, picked it up to place it right on top of Jareth's head. He gave her a hurt look that said, "How dare you?"

Sarah smirked and gave him a look that said, "I dare you to get me back," and thus the chase was on…again.

They ran around the lawn on the hill laughing and rolling in the grass. Jareth running after and tickling Sarah while Toby and Victoria tried to protect her. Then the tides were turned and all went after Jareth who threw crystals at them that turned into fog or bubbles to hide his trail. Toby crying, "Not fair, no magic!"

Jareth let out one of his genuine laughs again. Sarah wondered at how many she'd heard today from him.

They all jumped back into the pool to rinse off , only now thoroughly exhausted and laying in the chaise lounges by the pool as the sun began to set, Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Now that, I believe was a fun filled vacation day," before he could say anything she leaned over to him to kiss him on the cheek. She'd been wanting to the whole day. "Thanks Jareth, it was perfect."

She stood up and wrapped the towel around her waist. "I'm going to get cleaned up, see you at dinner?"

Jareth still stunned she had kissed him, willingly, her adversary and brother's captor, finally found his voice and put back on his signature smirk. "You will." He inclined his head slightly in a mock bow.

She turned and walked back into the castle, leaving the goblin king and his exhausted goblins lying in the sun out by the pool. He sat there for a moment with his eyes closed just laying there. He thought back to the slide, Sarah in his lap, his hands around her waist, her gently pulling him towards her. _He hadn't dreamed it had he? It was real wasn't it? _And then she kissed him, albeit a friendly kiss on the cheek, but it was an unexpected physical advance.

As he mused further, a thought occurred to him. This was the first time in a long time where he actually enjoyed being king; he'd enjoyed his subjects today, and he'd enjoyed his vacation. He hadn't laughed like today in years, possibly even decades. Sure he'd chuckled, cackled, maybe even harrumphed, but an all out belly laugh, it'd been forever.

The thought of Sarah pushing him in the water made him smile. She was so brazen, and beautiful. Why had none of her advances made him wary? Perhaps it was because her touches and advances were not for her alone; he suspected they were for him, she cared for him. That was a novel thought from a women. She cared for him…..him and not the crown.

A thought of young Toby and Victoria playing made him wince in melancholy as well. He enjoyed the laughter of children. How often had he listened to their cries? Cries of hurt, abandonment, and betrayal from children he'd rescued. He'd treated each child as if it were his own, only to give them to loving families as his duty required. Some had resented him in the beginning, but usually they came around once they reached the age of understanding. He suddenly longed for the sound of children's voices on his lawn. The day he had today was very telling of what it would be like to be a normal man, with a family.

He sighed, "Alright all of you, back inside! Vacation is over for today." Jareth waved a hand and the pool, slip-n-slide, and chairs were all gone and put back to rights.

The goblins moaned as they walked back inside slowly.

Jareth smirked and boomed. "You sorry scabs of flesh, you get inside or there will be no more vacation days for you ever."

The goblins, used to "I'll dip you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench" threats, were now flabbergasted at this new threat. It was ten times worse; so they high-tailed it into the castle as fast as they could go.

Cavin watched from the patio amused at the sudden and quick obedience in the goblins. They seemed in so much better spirits now that they're worn out.

Jareth barked out an amused laugh. _I thought that might work better on them._

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah stood in her shower thinking about the day. Well not the whole day; mostly of the part where she ended up in Jareth's lap with his arms around her and her hand on his chest, feeling her way up to his neck and pulling him in towards her. _She would have kissed him right then, she knew it. _

Why do his eyes do that to her? They turn her back into a grade school girl, unable to speak or breathe. She had to admit it, she had the hots for the king, and if there was any evidence (including that little mishap at the ball) he definitely had the hots for her as well.

But what to do about it? She wasn't one for a romp in the hay, especially living under the same roof when she'd have to see him the next morning or the next year of mornings. No there had to be some sort of commitment involved. Would he agree?

But she couldn't ask that of a king. Could she? She had no idea what would be involved, or if that was even allowed. I mean they aren't even the same species right?

Now how to broach the subject without ravishing him? Or without insulting him? He really hadn't made a move on her. He'd been the perfect gentleman all day, never once touching her unless she initiated it. She'd actually been the one to do most of the touching, or pulling as the case may be, maybe even daring him a little to touch her back. He'd seemed reluctant to do so at first, but in that moment on the slide…..time could have stopped. What would have happened had they kissed?

She resolved to rationally speak to the king of his intentions toward her.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Cavin knocked on the king's study knowing he was cleaned and dressed taking care of some paperwork before dinner.

"Enter." Jareth didn't look up.

"Your Majesty." Cavin bowed. "I trust you enjoyed yourself today?"

Jareth stopped writing, "I did indeed." He looked at Cavin suspiciously. "To what do I owe this visit elf?"

"I need to make sure you are aware of the danger of being involved with a human my lord. There are certain factions that would deem you week willed, and you're enemies would use her against you. Would you put her in that kind of danger?" Cavin waited for the fury he knew would come from his brazen statements.

Jareth looked down at his gloved hands. "No, I would not put her through that." He sighed in defeat, "You have nothing to worry about Cavin, I am aware, as always."

"Sire if there was some other way, I am sure she…"

"You are dismissed Cavin." The Fae King said through gritted teeth.

"Yes your highness." The old elf bowed deeply and quietly left.

Jareth angrily hurtled the ink bottle against the wall with a growl of frustration and leaped out the window into the sunset.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

AN: Some smut next chappie, this will most likely turn this into an M rated story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh God Not Again **

**By: Tal J. Smith **

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

Thank youSerena24 for helping me beta!

**Chapter 7**

Jareth angrily hurtled the ink bottle against the wall with a growl of frustration and leaped out the window into the sunset.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

'What is the point of being a king if you can't have what you want?' Jareth thought angrily as he circled over the kingdom, basking his wings in the red and orange heat of the sky. _'Would Sarah have agreed to his proposal back then if I was simply a fae she met while in the Labyrinth? This is the first time I've resented sacrificing my wants and needs for the good of the kingdom, and possibly to keep Sarah from harm. But I want her. I __want every part__ of her.'_

Pursuing a purely sexual relationship with her now would be dangerous he knew, especially while under the marriage edict. The fae high council would have a field day if he took on a lover now. Would Sarah agree to be just a lover? The council could send others to assassinate her if he wasn't there to protect her. She'd be completely vulnerable.

'_No, I would not….could not do that to Sarah. I would ..….gah!'_ A person could go insane trying to deny their attraction. He wanted nothing more then to take Sarah deep and slow, showing her the joys of a fae king's magic touch. _'I should have done that in the __tunnels and not given her a choice. Why had I made that offer anyway…even to a spoiled, beautiful, brave, and valiant human? She'd had no idea what she was doing when she refused him. Should he have told__ her Toby was already safe, that he was not part of the offer?' _

To add to things, we can mention the fact of her little "wishing" gift…the council would fillet him if they knew about it. Thankfully it hadn't manifested itself much to Sarah or she'd have confronted him long ago. He tried to clear his head of his raging emotions.

His thoughts kept spiraling further_, 'Damn, I need to get her out of my mind! Why can't I stop thinking about this one girl? One who turned me down no less? Why can't I get over her and move __on? My__ kingdom is at stake__!__ There are more important things I should be concerned about, but this will not leave my conscience.'_

Since the edict, there were plenty of beautiful fae ladies vying for his attention, and with his status, more than a few of them would become his lover if he so desired to scratch that itch. But he would not do that to Sarah, to have her watch as he entered his room with another woman…no, that would not do. That would not do at all.

He flew back to the castle and found himself in his chambers very much needing a cold shower.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

As Sarah was about the exit the shower, she swore she heard water running in the next room. She tried to suppress a blush and her body's reaction to the thought of Jareth wet and naked. What did his shower look like? Was it big enough for two?

She smiled deviously at the mental image of her and the king in an erotically compromised position against a wall in a spa-like bathing area, but then had a sobering thought. What happens when he marries next year?

'_If I can hear his shower going, perhaps I could hear other things as well. As much as I love this room, I'd have to get another.'_ She blanched at the thought of seeing another woman come from Jareth's room. She shivered.

She wrapped a towel around herself, "Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. At least I can enjoy his company for a little while longer."

Sarah mused at her wardrobe wondering what to wear to dinner, she was actually a bit nervous. _'I'm a grown woman, what is it about the man that makes me feel like a teenager?'_

Her cheeks, shoulders, and chest had a slight sunburn on them, and she didn't want to cover her skin with some scratchy material. The young woman found a goblin roaming the halls and asked him to send for Seeta.

When Seeta arrived Sarah had not found any dresses without a collar that weren't for ballroom dancing.

"Seeta, I need something nice to wear for dinner but without a collar," Sarah pointed to her sun burnt chest, "I dunno…something off the shoulder maybe, but nothing as ritzy as all these. I just want to look nice for dinner." Sarah pointed to the ball dresses in her wardrobe. "Do you know where I can find something like that?"

Seeta scrunched her nose, looked at the other dresses, and smiled. "Wait here my Lady and I'll be right back."

Seeta returned in about 10 minutes with a soft cotton green and lavender off the shoulder gown. It had a low cut neck line, but not so low as to be imprudent or embarrassing, but enough to provide some comfort for her sunburn. Sarah touched the soft fabric and admired the swirling designs in the bodice. "This is absolutely perfect Seeta, thank you so much! Where did you find this?"

"Oh here and there. Now you must be getting ready for dinner. I'm trying one of your new recipes!" Seeta bowed and skipped out.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

In the library where Jareth was brooding, a knock came on the door. He looked up to see Seeta strolling toward him. "Yer Majesty, begging yer pardon, I need a dress for Sarah."

Jareth frowned. Normally his head chef did not seek him out to procure dresses for his guests. "I see, and what is wrong with the ones she has?"

"She needs one that's soft, and don't cover her shoulders cause they are red from the sun. And she don't want one that's too….um, ristky, I think she said." Seeta looked determined.

Jareth was amused. "And she sent you to ask me did she?" He imagined Sarah's lovely blush while asking for clothing. He was disappointed she didn't come herself.

"No yer majesty, she just wondered if I knew where she could find something like it." Seeta started getting nervous.

"Well then," Jareth sighed, "We wouldn't want our guest to be uncomfortable at dinner, would we?"

Seeta visibly relaxed at the lack of angry retort. Jareth concentrated on a mental image of the soft green of Sarah's eyes and the other lavender gown he saw her wearing in the library that first night, making sure it was the softest cotton. He had the perfect idea in mind. A crystal in Seeta's hand revealed a long soft cotton gown with swirls of color.

"Oh yer highness, she'll look beautiful in this." Seeta was so excited she didn't wait for Jareth's dismissal, she just ran out the door with the pretty dress.

Jareth sat back and mused. '_It seems more__ and more of his subjects want to please Sarah. Soon she'll be the one running the castle.'__  
><em>  
>His thoughts came to an abrupt halt at the thought. It would be the perfect job for her. She's shown herself to be a quick study…perhaps she could be his steward: he'd never had an assistant, and he'd be able to spend more time with her. He grinned wickedly. This would keep her in close contact, and since he must sacrifice his desire of a more intimate relationship with her, he could certainly cultivate a great friendship as peers.<p>

His inner voice mewled 'And while you get to see her everyday, do you think you'll be able to bear the sexual tension she causes without an outlet?' He shook his head determined, 'she'd be a friend, no more'

He put down the book he was reading and searched for another book on fae protocol for Sarah. He'd ask her during dinner what she thought of the idea of a chatelaine for the castle and oh, how he'd love to do less paperwork!

With several books gathered the fae king magiced himself into a dark purple jacket and skin tight cream colored breeches, which coincidentally enough would match splendidly with Sarah's gown. He looked down at himself pleased.

'Friends huh…right.' His inner voice laughed. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ 

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror; she could not wait until dinner with a certain Goblin King. The reflection of the young woman smiling back at her had a slight pink face already starting to brown a bit, making her green eyes pop that much more. Her hair, now dry, was left down in black waves to fall over her bare shoulders. Twirling a bit and feeling the soft fabric Sarah felt like a princess, this was now her new favorite dress. She found some soft purple and grey slippers in her wardrobe to match the dress. No heels tonight. She was just set on being comfortable after yesterday's ball and today's festivities.

Even though she felt beautiful, the young woman was still apprehensive about being around the king. Now that her hormones were pretty much screaming at her to make a move….and in a normal situation she probably would have, but this was not a "normal" situation by any means.

"Well let's get this show on the road, shall we?" she turned to Seeta, "How do I look? Suitable?" Sarah spun on a heel, and did a mock bow flaring her dress over an extended leg.

"King will love it." Said Seeta, as she backed out the door, smiled, and left.

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed noting the little goblin must have known her question was more of a "What will Jareth think?", than the question that was asked.

"Yup, Seeta misses nothing, does she?" Sarah chuckled.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ 

A very pleasant smelling and exhausted Piepah met Sarah at her door ushering her to dinner.

"Vacation was good Lady," he had a grin from ear to ear. "More soon?"

Sarah chuckled, "I'll ask the King, but I have a feeling there will be more."

"We like you Lady, we ask king to keep you." Piepah nodded to himself seeming certain it was a genius idea.

They walked a short distance from the royal wing to a dining area Sarah was not familiar with. The door opened and there was a small table with two place settings. It was very intimate looking. Sarah looked around.

"Piepah, are you sure this is where dinner is being served tonight?" Sarah looked confused. What about the rest of the staff?

Piepah turned to her, "This is where King eats." The little goblin closed the door and left hurriedly.

Sarah took the time to look around the candlelit room. It was a very small room compared to the main formal dining hall, as well as the goblins eating area. It was decorated in golds and browns with an ornate looking mahogany table with seats enough for four people. The tapestries and artwork displayed children playing and families on outings. The place settings on the table were of fine china and crystal goblets matching the glass of the chandelier and candelabra.

She pulled out a red velvet lined chair and sat down. She stared into the flame of the candle wondering what Jareth had up his sleeve. Was this a continuation of her holiday, or was something more going on? She hoped…

Jareth came into the room in a soft purple velvet jacket with silk lining and his signature cream colored tight breeches. He could see the profile of Sarah's face in the candlelight. He'd give anything to know what she was thinking at that moment. She looked completely stoic, showing no emotion but intensity as she gazed into the flame.

"You look wonderful my dear." He said softly as she jumped a bit while her eyes locked with his. He took in her dress and noted how the cut showed off her shoulders. Her hair hid some of the pinkness of her skin, but her bathing suit had left a nice white and pink tinged line in her skin which went up and around her neck.

"Thanks," She took in his attire, "I wasn't sure how formal dinner would be…maybe I should have worn something different." Sarah watched him pull out a chair next to her and sit down. She took in his lithe form and her eyes strayed from his. She knew she started blushing.

"Nonsense, your attire is more than adequate. I especially adore this color on you." He reached out and stroked her chin, her eyes darting to his. Sarah blushed and shivered involuntarily, her cheeks turning even redder than her sunburn made her.

"I had wanted this dinner to be less than formal, a more intimate occasion if you wish." Jareth waved a hand and the door opened to a row of goblins with serving dishes.

A large tray with a cheese filled lasagna was placed in the center of the table. Sarah smiled.

"I assume this is one of your newest additions to our Underground cuisine?" Jareth poured her a glass of wine with a grace she could only admire.

"It's lasagna, an Italian dish. Seeta knew it was my favorite back home. I secretly think they are making these dishes to keep me from being homesick. It's sweet of them really." Sarah was not sure if the king was waiting for something, so not knowing what protocol was to be, took the king's dish and started putting a plate together for him. It's what she would have done if she was back home eating with her family.

Jareth lifted an elegant brow at her bold move. "And are you homesick Sarah? Do you miss your aboveground life?"

Not knowing where this was going, Sarah replied tentatively, "I miss certain aspects your majesty. But I'm not unhappy here if that is what you are wondering."

She placed a good portion of lasagna on a plate in front of him before making her own. "It's Jareth please." He put a fork into the dish and lifted a bite, the cheese forming a long string form the plate to the fork. He looked frustrated. "Which aspects from home are you missing Sarah?"

She took a bite as well showing the king that you could spin the bite and wrap the cheese around the fork, or just lap it up with your lips. He did the same. She couldn't stop watching him eat. He was even graceful when eating.

She shook her head remembering he'd asked her a question. "Well I had a job, some friends, and my own apartment; but I was at my parent's place almost everyday for Toby. I guess what I miss mostly was being productive, and earning my way. Here I am just a student living rent free. I feel ….I don't know, almost like a moocher." She savored another bite. "Man this is good. Seeta made it perfect." She moaned a bit and closed her eyes savoring the warm cheesy bite.

Jareth was amused at her eating style, and again he thought her above ground dish was delicious. But watching her eat was even more entertaining. "Well precious," the king put down his fork, "I have a proposal for you. Well a request actually." He looked very serious now.

Sarah's breath hitched and she held it. "A proposal?"

Jareth mentally cursed at his choice of words. "I am in need of a castle chatelaine, someone to help with the paperwork and castle duties." Jareth took a sip of wine at Sarah's confused look. "I hadn't until you, had a subject whom had no political agenda and whom I could trust implicitly." He set down his drink. "What say you Sarah? Will you help me? You would most definitely be earning your keep. I can safety attest to the insurmountable amount of work involved in running this castle."

Sarah mused, _'Oh is that all? Well not what I expected, but still a huge responsibility.'_

"Um what exactly is a chatelaine? I am unfamiliar with the term." Sarah was all business now, but showed a smile, being flattered as she thought of the complement Jareth gave her about his trust.

"Well you'd be responsible for running the estate, with the help of a steward of your choosing. From dawn to dusk you may make decisions about what food is to be served, what supplies need to be bought, what crops need to be planted and harvested, how they are to be distributed, what areas of the castle need to be cleaned, what other day to day requirements come up. If I am not in residence you would have to preside over the manor court and decide on cases brought before it. You will have to ensure there was enough food to feed everyone in the castle and that we have adequate stores in the event of a siege."

Jareth watched Sarah for her reaction. "You already know most of the staff and the castle workings at present."

"So essentially I'd be your personal assistant." Sarah said matter of factly.

The king tried not to smirk as he stated, "More or less, we'd most likely be working very closely with one another." The last words seemed to come out as a purr.

She took a large sip of her wine, and felt the warmth coat her throat giving her liquid courage, "I think that would be acceptable your majesty."

"Good, I have an office made for you adjacent to mine. You will find the books and notices you need on your desk. Please feel free to ask me questions anytime you need as you assume your new role." He gave Sarah a self satisfied grin.

Then he took a stern tone, "But Sarah, if you call me your majesty once more I will think it an insult."

"I'm sorry your….Jareth." God she couldn't say the man's name without heat in it. "What about my lessons with Toby?"

"You will now take your lessons on week-ends, I will let Cavin know to change them somewhat for your new title." He leaned back in his chair, "I have every confidence in you Sarah, this would be an immense help to me."

Sarah shook her head. "But why?"

"Why what precious?" He inclined his head.

"I mean, why me, why have a chatelaine now? Why haven't you obtained one in the past?" Sarah silently berated herself for asking so many questions. Would he be mad at her questioning his decisions?

The king stayed silent for a moment, deciding how to answer. _'If I am cross at her questioning my motives she may never come to me without fear; best not to scare her away.' _

"I have observed my staff following your directions without question; you get along with them better then all other fae in my employ and are extremely intelligent. You have shown you understand the benefits of keeping the peace with other lands, and that you have the Labyrinth's best interests in mind. You had also stated you felt unproductive. This would satisfy your need to be useful, would it not?"

She leaned back in her seat taking in the unexpected praise. "Well yes I guess it would." Sarah could not help but feel slightly disappointed his proposal was not a proposition for a relationship, but she turned it over in her mind. A friendship would do nicely too.

He stared into her eyes seriously, "Good, you start tomorrow. Enjoy your vacation Sarah; once you see the amount of paperwork, I feel you may need one again soon." He let out a soft chuckle and went to stand. "Allow me to escort you to your room."

"Um, I was going to go to the little library to read again if you don't mind. It helps me to sleep and calm my mind. Maybe I'll get a head start on reading about how a castle is supposed to run." Sarah stood too.

"I had suspected as much, and I understand." Jareth opened the door and held a gloved hand to her.

She took it and looked him in the eye, "I wouldn't mind if you needed to get some reading in as well." She tried to hide her amusement and embarrassment for asking for his company, so she kept her tone light.

He stoked his chin thoughtfully, "I just may."

She smiled, "Especially if you supply more of that delicious wine."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Six weeks later Jareth was busy at his desk flipping through his latest batch of mail inviting him to dances, balls, garden parties and soirées of the kingdom's most eligible women. He'd given Sarah the duties to take care of most of his manor's paperwork. It had been pleasant for a week or two, them developing a friendly rapport and the work being divided, but lately he'd been inundated with even more paperwork and mail with this marriage edict.

There was a knock at his door; the same rhythmic knock Sarah had come to favor.

He smirked, "Come in Sarah." Jareth did not take his eyes off the papers on his desk, but he knew Sarah was in her favorite soft purple gown he had created for her, purple slippers and her hair unbound.

"I've got a problem. Remember that guy from the ball from the Sunless Plains, Bronmir? Well he is still negotiating with us about the marble. But for the life of me I can't keep the goblins from playing pranks and creating chaos for the crews transporting the marble. Look what I've done so far." Sarah laid a map on the Mahogany desk over the dozens of invitations and leaned over Jareth's shoulder.

He accidentally inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, mentally trying to keep his thoughts from imagining his face buried in the crook of her neck tasting her skin, licking his way down… _'no do not got there.' _His hands made a fist where Sarah could not see.

"Look, see here." She leaned a bit further over the desk and pointed to a road leading to the Sunless Plains. "I've hired crews to re-route this road so the local goblins get confused and can't cause mischief while the marble is being delivered. Well, it worked for about a week." Jareth tried not to look, but Sarah was showing a goodly amount of cleavage, bent over the desk as she was. He held his breath and tried to focus on what she was saying and not the tightness forming in his breeches.

'_Damn my body's reactions. Why does this always happen around her? I feel like an untried adolescent again!'_ He tried to focus on what she was saying.

"I've tried a few other ideas with this new route, some worked for a bit, like throwing parties in an adjacent hut at night while the caravan snuck by, but now the new road is littered with banana peels, bog water, firey's, and beer kegs." Jareth pursed his lips to bite back a laugh. This is what he'd dealt with for millennia, to find someone else who felt his pain was pure bliss.

She put her hand on her hips and straightened up, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Jareth cocked his head and blinked as if offended. "I wouldn't dream of it precious."

Sarah smiled shyly, she loved it when he called her that.

Their playful banter had gotten even more playful of late. Jareth allowed her the almost free reign of the castle. It had never run so smoothly. When he asked how she did it in such a short time, she would say, "It had just needed a woman's touch."

Afetr an hour of brainstorming they determined the only way to keep the goblins from playing pranks on the marble caravan was to make the crews from the sunless plains honorary goblins. Something Jareth had never thought of but Sarah's brilliant mind had suggested. However silly and destructive goblins may be, they tend to protect their own.

The two had just completed creating the royal ceremony of Goblinship and its medals to be given to the sunless plains crews; only after they had taken their vows to protect the goblin brotherhood and uphold their ways. The proclamation had the royal seal at the bottom supplied by the Goblin King himself.

Sarah grinned with glee when she was excited about an idea. "This is great! I think it will work like a charm." Jareth could not help but smile as well, a genuine smile. He found himself slipping more and more, showing emotions he should not be showing. She was absolutely wonderful. For the past several weeks, she had shown how lovely, intelligent, and useful she could be.

With the proclamation signed, she hastily turned to go. "Sarah wait." She spun, her dress flaring.

"Yes Jareth?" she said inquisitively.

"I wonder if you could help me solve another dilemma of mine." Jareth could not believe he was going to test her, but he needed to know the depth of her feelings. He needed to know if choosing a bride would cause her pain or if their new friendship would survive through it. His ego could also use the knowledge that she cared a bit more for him than friendship dictated. Maybe he could determine if she cared as much about him as he did her?

"Sure, what is it?" Sarah walked back to his desk and sat in front on a leather chair.

Jareth sighed, "I need to find a suitable bride. Could you help me go though these letters and choose?"

All mirth on Sarah's face disappeared, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at the stack of mail on his desk and paled. She swallowed once before she spoke.

"I do not believe that is the duty of a chatelaine." She held her head high and her voice steady, but her eyes looked a bit glassy.

"But you have an alternate view to problems I find useful. Surely you could give advice on what attributes the Goblin Kingdom would require in prospective noble ladies to become an adequate queen." He leaned back, his gloved hands folded on the desk. His, "I must not show emotion," mask in place.

Sarah could not believe he was asking her this. She supposed she should get used to the idea of women around the castle, and him courting some foreign dignitary, because of that damn edict; but something twisted in her gut when she thought about it. "No, I'm sorry Jareth," she stood and said softly. "You'll have to handle this one yourself."

She walked to the door and without turning around, "And once you've chosen a queen, I'll be submitting my resignation. Your new queen can be your chatelaine." She silently went out and closed the oak door gently behind her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted to hit something. Putting the Goblinship proclamation document in her room, she sought out Cavin. He'd give her the fight she needed; her swordsmanship was getting rusty due to her new duties. But this, this sick feeling, this would require hand to hand combat.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth watched her go amused. "Well my little Sarah, not so indifferent after all." He sobered and looked at the letters again with a frown. _'She'd leave me if I chose one of these. What would my castle be like without my Sarah?'_ He smiled thinking of her reaction to his questions; then mentally kicked himself.

'_Damn….I think of her as mine whilst she is not.' _He knew that was dangerous thinking, especially for a fae king.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

AN: I may or may not try to slip in some smut next chappie. The story is taking a bit longer to develop to that point!


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh God Not Again **

**By: Tal J. Smith **

I do not own the Labyrinth, or any other Jim Henson character creation.

Thank youSerena24 for helping me beta!

**Chapter 8**

Sarah walked to the door and without turning around, "And once you've chosen a queen, I'll be submitting my resignation. Your new queen can be your chatelaine." She silently went out and closed the oak door gently behind her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted to hit something. Putting the Goblinship proclamation document in her room, she sought out Cavin. He'd give her the fight she needed; her swordsmanship was getting rusty due to her new duties. But this, this sick feeling, this would require hand to hand combat.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth watched her go, amused. "Well my little Sarah, not so indifferent after all." He put a hand through his hair and sobered when looked at the letters again with a frown. _'She'd leave me if I chose one of these. What would my castle be like without my Sarah?'_ He smiled thinking of her reaction to his questions, and then mentally kicked himself.

'_Damn….I think of her as mine whilst she is not.' _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah leaned against the oak door trying not to cry. _'Dammit Sarah…he's a king! You knew this would happen.'_

She shook her head, held it high and went to find Cavin.

"Block Sarah, block!" Cavin's sword caught her upper right shoulder and delivered a nice sting that would surely bruise later. "Get your head out of your arse and pay attention!"

"Ow," Sarah parried violently, "I would if a certain king didn't drive me crazy!" The woman leapt forward with an attack of her own. "He's insufferable!"

"Well at least he keeps his guard up when a blade is heading towards his chest." Cavin captured her blade in a swirl and easily disarmed her.

"Hey not fair!" she said embarrassed, "you and your elf speed….you and the fae are no fun to fight against. I'd never get a winning chance."

The older elf smirked, "The point is not winning dear lady, the point"….he flicked a wrist and produced a dagger in his hand which he launched at Sarah without warning. Sarah jumped out of the path of the dagger…..it missed her by millimeters. She looked back at Cavin…mouth agape in shock. "Is to survive."

She was more taken aback by her ability to miss the blade than she was angry at Cavin. To be true…all her anger at Jareth had left her.

"Well, I still wish I could move as graceful and as fast as you." She saluted her partner and picked up her gear to leave, not registering the shocked expression on the elf's face when the swords salute moved so fast he could not see it.

In the king's office, Jareth's writing stopped mid-stroke at the feeling of Sarah's wish. He didn't know what it was she wished for….but the warm feeling he got from it meant the Labyrinth was elated and only too happy to grant this wish.

Jareth looked out the window of his study, "Oh gods, what has she done now?"

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

A rough knock at the king's door sounded. Cavin came in, still in his fencing uniform.

Jareth looked at him warily.

"I believe there is something you have not told me." Cavin came to sit in the chair Sarah had occupied several hours before. He placed his fencing helmet by the large desk in front of him.

The monarch considered giving a lie; he sent Cavin a cold hard stare. "I have nothing to share at this time elf."

"This could be disastrous your majesty, the way she now moves." Cavin returned the stare…his crystal blue eyes boring into mismatched ones. "She has changed sire. The council will notice."

The king growled, "It was my decision. That is all." The king's harsh voice echoed off the walls.

"But sire, you can't…she can't, the council!"

"That is all!" Jareth all but roared at the instructor. Cavin knew when to bow out gracefully, and he could tell his liege was in a state not to be trifled with. _'Good gods what had Jareth done? That girl could bring on a war with the wrong wish…especially if the council found out. That particular talent was only supposed to go to the reigning monarch of the Labyrinth, to give that to her was completely irresponsible.' _

"Yes your majesty." The elf bowed as he shook his head. _'Had this young king learned nothing?'_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah went straight to her room and hit the shower. Sitting on a stool under the warm water she wondered why she had been so mad. Surely she wasn't jealous. She can't be…she'd only known the guy for what? A month? She knew she was attracted to him, but really, why was she this angry? As she sat there naked, a picture came into her mind.

Jareth's bedroom, the way he slowly took off his gloves and vest the night she was brought there, the way he'd been training her to be his chatelaine, their quiet moments in the library. The way he was trying not to look down her shirt this morning. The feeling it gave her when she had caught him out of the corner of her eye. She'd almost asked to kiss him right then.

"Shit….I think I'm in love with the guy. That's why I want to rip the hair out of any tart that sends him a letter. They can't take care of him the way I can."

Sarah mused. But it seemed he didn't feel the same way. _'He's still looking for a bride; even to the point of asking her to choose one for him. How can he take marriage so lightly?' _

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. A knock on the door made her hold her breath. "Who is it?"

"Seeta my Lady."

She sighed…it wasn't him coming to apologize, coming to say he was foolish to even think of another women when the one he wanted was within these walls… '_damn'_, "Come in Seeta." She was in the mood for her signature jeans and loose tunic. Seeta bounded in as she pulled a flowy blouse over her head.

"Lady Sarah, this letter just came in marked 'open immediately'." Seeta seemed excited and handed the letter to Sarah who was pinning up her wet hair.

Sarah opened it and smiled, "Ulrich is coming to visit again with a few staff, and he's coming _without_ his daughter," she smirked.

The little goblin beamed, "His majesty will be happy to see his friend without that woman around." Seeta turned to go but hesitated a moment. "Um, Lady Sarah, have you lost weight?"

Sarah looked down at herself "Um no, I don't think so," she tested the waistband of her jeans which was a bit looser than normal. "Well perhaps a bit. It must be the lessons with Cavin. Why?"

The goblin scrunched her eyes as if trying to see something far away. "Yous just look different from yesterday is all."

Sarah smiled and shook her head not believing her friend, "Just make sure the guest wing is prepared for Ulrich's staff." Seeta nodded and bounded out the door still looking back at Sarah curiously.

Sarah mused about seeing the red-headed monarch again, _'I like Ulrich, he definitely is a character._' She went to slip on some shoes and went to find Toby for a visit. He'd been spending more and more time at Victoria's estate.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth also received the notice that Ulrich would arrive the next day. He was excited but wary to discuss Sarah with his long time friend. On one hand Ulrich was his closest confidant, on the other, Ulrich listened to the dictates of the council far more than Jareth liked. But he had a way of looking at things that sometimes surprised even him. Maybe he could help him find a loophole in some of the councils more recent proclamations?

The King readied his study for a lunch with his friend, wondering how much to tell the man, and how much would get back to the council.

He created a crystal sphere and looked in on Sarah. He sighed upon seeing the once human woman now moving as a fae. Her skin now shone more alabaster, and her hair went from a brownish black to an ethereal blue black.

The jeans and poets shirt did nothing to disguise her transformation now. She did not have the pointed ears or teeth of a fae, but that was about all she lacked now. _'I wonder if she has the iron allergy as well? Why would she wish herself fae?'_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Ulrich arrived at the castle early the next morning with two of his closest advisors. Seeta made sure they were satisfied with their rooms. Sarah wanted to make sure Ulrich was greeted as a visiting monarch should be.

She knocked on the door to Ulrich's suite's outer parlor.

"Enter", He bellowed.

"Good lord Jareth I…." He stopped. "Ahhh, My Lady Sarah, I wasn't expecting you." The king actually blushed at the sight of Sarah in one of her more elaborate blue and gold gowns for formal occasions (she only wore her jeans when there were no visiting dignitaries). For some reason she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. She moved with the grace and confidence of a full blooded fae woman. How had he not noticed before?

"I'm sorry your highness, I had wanted to make sure your rooms were acceptable and you have everything you need." Sarah did not miss the blush. She looked over the man she hadn't seen since her first week at the castle.

He stood over 6 feet tall. His long fiery red hair was pulled into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, and his blue eyes never left hers. He wore less jewelry than the last time she saw him, only one amulet on a chocker around his neck revealing soft reddish chest hair. He wore soft brown breeches tucked into brown suede boots, and a cream colored flowing V-necked shirt. Whereas Jareth was all lithe muscles with a runner's build, this man had the heavily muscled body straight off the cover of a romance novel. Why had she not seen it before? It must have been the coat he wore to the dance.

"No, they are perfect my lady. I was actually going to praise Jareth on our accommodations and our welcome. We were much better received than the last visit. I am guessing I have you to thank." He turned to the fireplace. "Although I doubt he was happy about my last visit…. Needless to say I hope to stay in his good graces this time." He smirked with the easy twinkle in his crystal blue eyes that she remembered when they danced.

"I'm sure you will your highness. You let me know if there is anything else you require." Sarah turned to leave.

"Wait Sarah." He said it softly. "Are you currently being courted?" He kept staring at her intently as if he couldn't believe he was asking this of her.

"Um, no," Sarah's brow furrowed, "Are you asking me out?"

"I am intrigued by you my lady and I wonder if there is another vying for your attentions." He came closer to her and grabbed her hand gently. "Please dine with me tomorrow."

Sarah shook her head remembering Jareth's request yesterday that she help him find a wife. "Ah, I don't know," She held her breath for a moment. _'Why shouldn't I go out on a date….it may help hide that stab in my heart I feel whenever thinking of Jareth and another woman, and why the hell do I feel the need to ask Jareth's permission to go on a date, it's not like he's my father…and who knows, maybe I can find a job in Ulrich's castle once Jareth marries.' _

"We can see what beautiful sights the underground has to offer. I can tell you stories of my kingdom and share a great many tales of fantasies come to life." He winked at her. Now it was her turn to blush.

'_Damn, how did he know of her love of fantasies and tales?'_

"Alright, I accept." Sarah smiled at him and he bowed. She must admit, he had a quiet grace about him which could draw in any woman.

He kissed her hand. "Until tomorrow my lady."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. _'He's definitely a smoothie! Jareth would have never done that.'_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

She exited the king's parlor door and turned around bumping into another black haired man entering holding parchments and papers.

"Oh pardon me!" Sarah stumbled and tripped on her gown. She bent to help pick up some papers which fell as they collided.

"Perhaps humans cannot see as well as we." Spat the man.

"What?" Sarah's voice rose. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not going to answer anything from the Goblin King's pet human." He snatched the papers from her hand and hissed. "Get out of my way or I will move you myself."

Sarah mused,_ 'He must be one of Ulrich's staff.'_

"Gladly." She said haughtily.

His eyes narrowed as she spun on her heels and walked away from the doorway hearing her mutter under her breath "What a prick".

He whispered menacingly to her retreating form, "You will be gone soon enough pet."

He opened the door.

"Ahh Hector, good, did you find the documents from Jareth on the council decisions he wanted me to go over?" The red haired king suspected nothing.

"Yes my liege." He spread the papers on a nearby table.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The next morning, Sarah decided to take a quick ride through the outskirts of the Labyrinth on Briarius. She donned the exquisite riding gear Jareth had left her, and set out on a quick pace. The war horse noticed Sarah had something on her mind and did everything he could to make her laugh.

She decided to visit Hoggle since he was spraying faeries on the Labyrinth's outer wall.

Tying her horse to a nearby tree, she decided to sneak up on the old man.

She crept up behind him, "Gotcha!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed his precious sack of jewels he kept attached to his belt.

"Ahh! Oh it's you. Comes to steal me property again eh?" The little man sprayed another faery, "Fifty Seven!" He put down his spray gun and wandered over to Sarah who held out his jewel pouch with a smile. "Now little lady, what brings you out here? You've been busy lately with your new title and all?"

"I just needed some space. It seemed like the castle was getting to be close quarters ya know?" She dropped onto a nearby boulder to sit. "I guess I needed some time with a friend." Hoggle blushed…just like he always did when she called him that.

As Sarah sat, Hoggle noticed something. "Sarah,"

She looked off into the distance at the castle and the Labyrinth, thinking it was just as beautiful as she remembered. "Hmm."

"Where'd you learn to move like that?" The little man stared at her even closer.

"Like what?" She looked back at Hoggle. He took her hand and pushed up her long sleeve.

"What have you done? You even look like them!" He said shocked.

"Like who? Hoggle what are you talking about?" Sarah stood.

"Like Jareth. You're one o'them now ain't ya?" Hoggle put his hands on his hips. "Now what'ya go and do a thing like that for?"

"Hoggle now I don't know what you're talking about, I'm me. Sarah!" She looked at her friend trying to re-assure him.

"Come here then missy." He grabbed her hand and led her to the pond with a fountain by the door to the Labyrinth. With a wave of his hand the fountain stopped. "Look in there and tell me what you see."

The young woman looked into the water at her reflection. "It's me, nothing more."

Hoggle pushed at her back, "Look closer."

Sarah went down on her hands and knees and peered into the water. She started noticing her hair looked longer and fuller, her skin looked lighter, her eyes greener, her facial features sharper. "Shit."

Hoggle saw her recognition of the changes. "You move like them too."

"How did this happen? When did this happen?" She stopped in her tracks back to her horse and thought... "I'm so going to kill him."

"Sarah wait. Jareth is a rat, but he wouldn't turn you fae. It's against the rules." She spun.

"What? There are rules?" She really needed to get to the library now.

"Humans must go through the council if they wanna be turned fae. They have to approve it. So he wouldna done it." Hoggle patted her elbow. "We'll find out how this happened. Did anyone else notice?"

"Well Seeta said I looked different after my fencing lesson with Cavin…no one said I looked different before that." She thought about her fight with Cavin. _'I couldn't have been fae then, he kicked my ass!' _

She had a revelation, "Oh my god." She sat back on the rock. Hoggle just waited for her to continue. "I made a wish to move like a fae."

She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She thought back to any other wishes shed made when she returned to the Underground and remembered the soap suds on the slip and slide. Jareth hadn't done that…she did!

"That'd do it deary. With your ties to the Labyinth, it would love to keep you here forever like us. But you gotta go tell the King, the council could be comin after ya now."

"I know, I know. Shit this is all I need." Sarah warily got back on her horse.

"Was that what ya wanted to talk to me about?" Hoggle raised a question.

"No compared to what I just found out, my male companionship problems can wait!"

She turned the horse towards the castle. "I'll be back later!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Hoggle just shook his head. "She'll never learn."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah made it to the castle and a valet took Briarius (on a very long lead) to cool him down after such a vigorous run. She went straight to her room and hopped in the shower. She put on her jeans, poets shirt, and a vest.

It was what she called her "power outfit". _'Heck if I can defeat a goblin king in this outfit, I can sure confront him in this.' _

She made her way to the library and dove into books on the fae and fae interactions with humans. "We'll see what has been done here. I need as much ammunition as I can get with him. If he tells me one lie, we are through." She read all afternoon.

"Sarah." She looked up from the desk lost in thought and no longer mad at Jareth.

"Ah your highness." She shook her head and looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh my goodness, I guess I've lost track of the time."

"Hard at work I see." Ulrich took in her attire. "I also see you are not dressed for dinner." He went to her side. "No matter, we can dine in the library if you like my dear, all I want is your company this night."

He was so sweet. If he had made this statement that morning she would have swooned, but the fact was…everything she had read made her question Jareth's decision to bring her to the Labyrinth more and more. In fact, he took a very great risk by her being in his castle. By her account of the council's rules, he should have left her above. _'The punishments for human interaction without the council's knowledge could be harsh. Why had he done it then? When let her stay with Toby? Why can she wish?' _

"I'm so sorry, the work of castle chatelaine is never done." She tried to lie, "There is a table over there by the fireplace we can use. I'm afraid it would have to be an informal dinner tonight as I have had so much to do today." Sarah looked down at her jeans embarrassed.

"You look ravishing my lady." Sarah blushed but could not give him the same big smile as earlier. Her thoughts were still on Jareth and the motives behind some of his actions.

She sent Seeta for dinner provisions to be brought into the library. As they ate, Ulrich told her stories about his youth with Jareth and the tricks they would play on the council members. For some reason the conversation centered on Jareth.

Ulrich did not miss this fact and wondered if the lady was genuinely interested in the younger Goblin King. He wanted to see his friend wed to a woman of worth, but Jareth needed to follow the councils demands he marry a fae noble or his kingdom could be at stake. The Goblin King was always the more willful, the more stubborn, which may be why only he has been able to tame the Labyrinth to his will.

Ulrich and Sarah continued talking into the night until the library candles had grown dim.

"I had a lovely evening Sarah, may we do this again another time?" Ulrich took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Sarah smiled softly, "I would like that, I had a good time too!" She surprised herself.

He grew bolder, "May I have your permission to court you?" He spoke low and seductively.

Sarah's brows furrowed, lightning crackled loudly outside the library making her jump. A cool wind blew out some of the candles.

She still needed to ask Jareth a few things, and depending on his answers she could not say yes to this man… "Um no, sir, I cannot agree to that…yet." Ulrich raised his brows.

"Well then my lady, please make me aware if your feelings change on the matter." He went to leave. "Until next time dear Sarah."

Sarah had one thought. _'I need to talk to the Goblin King right now!' _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth sat brooding on his throne; he wore clothing so black it shone purple in the light from the wall sconces. It was the same uniform he wore when he'd come to take Sarah to the Labyrinth the first time. The Goblins knew to avoid their king when he was in moods like this.

He conjured another crystal and looked into it. Sarah was laughing with Ulrich near a fireplace. He angrily threw it into a wall.

'_Damn it. It was his fault she was finding companionship with another. Why did it have to be with his friend?' _

He hated that he was alone. He was bitter that his friend was enjoying time with "his Sarah". He hated himself for testing her like that, in hindsight it was a very bad idea. He hated the goblins for being able to make her laugh and be around her when she was unguarded, and most of all, he hated himself for behaving like a child and not the confident king he was.

'_Why am I being such a whiny sniveling cad? Well I will take care of that, I have no need of her approval, I am a king, and I will act as such. If she wants Ulrich, then that is who she will get.'_

He lazily created another crystal and blanched when he heard, "May I have your permission to court you?"

Jareth turned white and pale. The owl in him threatened to tear its way out; his clothes changed to the pale feathers and breeches he wore in the Escher room during Sarah's last visit when he was at his weakest magically.

He tensed so much the crystal turned thin and burst in his hands. His emotions caused a crack of lightning to reverberate through the Labyrinth. The wind kicked up rustling his hair and the white and cream colored feathers of his cloak, making the room of goblins go silent. All around it inhabitants knew something was wrong with its king.

He could not believe it…courting was different. If Sarah agreed to a courtship, Jareth would have no chance with her; she would be Ulrich's until he refused her. Why hadn't he explained a courtship to her?

'_Was I so arrogant to think that another would not taker interest and seek to keep her? She must have accepted Ulrich's offer after the little test he gave her that very morning shoving the fact that he would marry another directly in her face!_'

The Goblin King fought to create another crystal to see her answer, but the thought over her answer caused his mind to lose concentration breaking the crystal immediately as it formed. He rose from the throne and walked slowly through the maze of his castle to the Escher room juggling four of the thinnest crystals he'd ever created. He struggled to maintain his humanoid form not leap out the window to soar in melancholy as the animal in him demanded. If he was to be undone again, he wanted to be somewhere alone with his thoughts, and that one room was the place he felt at home….his Labyrinth within a Labyrinth.

Sarah marched directly to the throne room at a very determined pace; her black hair flying behind her. It was high time to get some answers, and she would not accept his vague statements and give her the run around this time. He would tell it to her straight or so help her she would make him talk.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah arrived in the throne room wearing her jeans, poet's shirt and vest. The goblins were no where to be found. A strange sense of déjà vu came over her as she heard music some eerily familiar music floating down the halls of the castle. She searched for her wayward king only to find Piepah roaming the halls in defeat.

Sarah stopped him to see the little goblin in tears, "Piepah, where's Jareth? What's happened?"

"It was so nice, Kingy was back to normal when you came here. He even started singing again. Now he's gone back to that bad place." He wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"Gone, what do you mean, gone?" Sarah kneeled down to be eye level with the goblin.

He didn't seem to make any sense; he just sobbed, "No singing, no dancing, no vacations….just gone, gone to his room of stairs."

"Why would he go there?" She furrowed her brows, in the month or two she'd been in the castle, he'd not once mentioned that room, nor had she heard of him using it for anything. From all she knew the last time he was there was when… "Oh God." She took off down the hall. Piepah still sobbing behind her.

"Kingy's magic all gone."

_'Had he known what Ulrich asked her? Was he angry?' _

"Well we'll just see about that. I have a few things to mention to him about the rudeness of eavesdropping." She headed in the direction of the Escher room ready for a knock down drag out fight with an apparently distraught royal fae.

The young woman did not see the dark haired fae in the shadows following her as she strode off.

"That's right pet, lead the way to your weakened king. This is perfect." Hector checked the wrappings covering the iron sword he held, careful not to let any part touch his skin. "Jareth will pay for what he's done."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

AN: Ok this story keeps going in interesting directions. Will those two ever give us some smut! Maybe next chappie! ~Tally


	9. Chapter 9

By: Tal J. Smith

Sarah found the door to the Escher room and stopped in front of it; still breathing hard.

Hector hid behind a turn in the hallway, dressed all in black muttering to himself, "I will make Jareth pay, I will make him bleed." The smaller fae chucked maniacally.

She opened the door and heard a faint familiar music playing. Hesitating for a second and slowly stepping out to a ledge, she looked out at the unusual mind altering room. She saw Jareth reclining in an alcove across the way and upside-down, wearing a white cloak of owl feathers. In her time in the castle in all the outfits he wore, she had not seen that particular one since she was last in this room. Sarah then looked down at her attire. '_Well here's hoping history does not repeat itself_.'

She took off down one set of stairs to go up another set of stairs. Jareth lazily looked over at her approaching and noticed the outfit as well. "Ah, how quaint, come to check on my well being again I suppose." He waved a hand to try and create a crystal to juggle. He sighed in annoyance; still nothing. He pulled his gloves over his hands tighter thinking his humiliation could not get worse.

The young woman rounded a corner and checked where she was in relation to Jareth. He'd moved again but the music became slower and more dreamlike. "Son of a gun, its as bad as last time." Sarah turn on her heel to go back the way she'd came and glanced his way….he'd moved again. Now he was sprawled in a windowsill singing softly, and not looking at her. "Dammit…..This'll take forever!" She stomped her foot in frustration and turned on her heel for the next doorway, hair flying behind her as she twirled.

She went down the next flight of stairs in a huff and looked for him again; he was nowhere to be seen this time. She walked out to the ledge and looked down; he was just below her now. She crouched to a kneeling position on all fours. "Jareth, I need to talk to you." Sarah stated emphatically. He leaned back and looked up; locked eyes with hers, then looked away again and stared out the window singing.

Sarah groaned, "Jareth dammit this is important. I need you."

She stood up brushed off her jeans and turned around ready to find another flight of stairs down; and ran smack into a solid and extremely warm chest. She looked up into mismatched eyes within the palest face she'd ever seen. She sucked in a breath and pulled her hand back after noticing it was resting over his rapidly beating heart.

"And what do you…. want?" Jareth said disjointedly, pacing back and forth on the landing never breaking eye contact.

Sarah was overwhelmed by his demeanor and dress; his stature like an avenging angel ready to strike at the first provocation. He was deathly pale covered in feathers with a expression that said he was dangerously close to snapping. His skin so white she could see the veins on his neck. The medallion the only hint of color in his washed out wardrobe.

Sarah not knowing what to say, suddenly had the urge to spill out, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…" but she figured he'd throw her in there nearest oubliette after hearing the first two words. She stood there embarrassed about why she had been stalking him. Stalling, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Why are you hiding in here? I've never seen you come in here before."

Jareth laughed sardonically and raised an elegant eyebrow, "Why indeed?"

"Arg, will you please stop that? You're always answering my questions with another question." Sarah ran a hand through her hair. She took a breath, "You were looking in on me with a crystal today weren't you?"

The fae waved a white gloved hand in the air, "I am King, Sarah, I look in on all my subjects." He continued pacing although Sarah thought he looked slightly abashed about being caught.

"You know Ulrich asked to court me?" Sarah thought she saw him grow even paler.

The king stopped pacing and turned his back to her, his head held high, "You are a free citizen of this kingdom Sarah, and it is for you to decide your fate in it. I had explained as much to you when you arrived, you are free to choose as you like. It makes no difference to me." He had turned his back to her to grant him precious time to place his "I must not show emotion" mask back on. It slips so easily in her presence. He now faced her so she could see he meant every word. He began to be aware of the small subtle changes in her appearance making her beauty even more breathtaking. He tried to force his body not to react to her labored breathing, flushed face and fiery green eyes.

Her long ebony hair now hung in a thick curtain over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her pale skin so soft and smooth and the way she now moved was grace itself. And those eyes, he must not look into those eyes, he'd lose all control. He turned his back to her slightly to refrain from showing his reaction to her fae like appearance and the lust he knew would be in his eyes for a woman already spoken for.

Sarah walked around to his front. His eyes cast down defiantly at the cobblestone floor refusing to look at her. She gently put a finger under his chin and lifted his head; the music in the background increased in volume. He had seconds to frustratingly replace his "emotionless mask". Sarah had now come to recognize that particular indifferent look about him was there whenever he had something to hide. Reluctantly he looked into her eyes and tried to channel his anger with his gaze at being touched so intimately.

"But you weren't free to choose were you?" she said softly. His heart was literally melting but then it turned to rage. _'How dare she pity me? I am a king!'_

The fae smirked arrogantly and removed her hand from his chin with a quick and ungentle jerk, Sarah's heart constricted painfully as her hand dropped and she thought she saw him wince a bit as he touched her.

The king started pacing in circles menacingly around the girl. "Are you implying something about my choices Sarah? Be careful of your accusations precious, for you do not know the reasons behind my actions. I am not amused at having my actions questioned, least of all by…"

"Stop." Sarah interrupted and calmly said the one word. Jareth stopped immediately, stunned at the sound of tone coming from her. He was also completely stunned that someone could command him so easily and him absolutely powerless but to obey. _'Gods how low have I fallen, that I would follow her any command. That I would do whatever she asks of me.'_

The king just stood there silently with a tilt of his head and one elegant brow raised, waiting for the next order from in a calm and resolute Sarah.

She took one of his hands in hers and led him to a nearby window ledge; amazingly he followed without protest. The woman sat down first, and turned to a very confused king indicating with a tap on the sill he should sit as well. "Why did you give me these powers Jareth?" He narrowed his eyes but said nothing still wearing the mask of indifference.

She did not relent; "Why did you bring me here if it was against the law? Why have you treated me like a friend but are upset when another offers me more?" Still Jareth said nothing, but rose to stand. Sarah still holding his gloved hand in hers gave a tug.

He looked at her, and then at down at her hand on his arm, his anger only increased, he growled in warning, "Sarah."

"Why did I say no to Ulrich telling him there was someone else? Tell me that Jareth." The fea King's eyebrows raised at this his anger vanishing in an instant. His mask faltered, his face softened losing those hard lines, and Sarah thought, _'Gotcha!'_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

A voice in the background stopped the conversation between the two as they looked for its source. "Free to choose! Who is free to choose? You made the wrong choice, Your Majesty! And you will pay." A man dressed all in black stepped out of the shadows holding a sword; Jareth immediately sensed it was made of cold iron. Sarah seeing Jareth's eyes widen as he glanced at the sword, knew this was serious. The king put his mask back in place again, this time feigning mild annoyance at the interruption.

"Well, well, well your majesty, nothing is standing between us now but your human pet." Hector held the sword towards Jareth. "Will you cast her aside as well?"

The King raised a regal eyebrow and stated as though completely bored, "Who are you sir, and to what do I owe this visit?" Jareth slowly tried to work his way in front of Sarah while keeping this intruder engaged. _'Damn, why had I not sensed this intruder before now? That sword is iron! The bastard will die for threatening my Sarah!'_

Sarah whispered to Jareth, "He's Ulrich's servant….Hector I believe."

"I see you're trying to protect your little strumpet, if I didn't know better, I'd think you actually cared for her." Hector started to slowly move in, sword pointed at Jareth the whole time.

"The human means nothing to me, as a matter of fact; I was just going to explain that to her." The king now almost fully in front of Sarah pushed her behind him slowly.

"Well I had hoped you would feel the sting of my blade as well as the sting of rejection…. Just like my Alanna." Hector stood closer; enough that Sarah could make out the tears streaming down his face. His features contorted by rage.

Jareth mused still playing the bored monarch, "By the gods, is this about Alanna?" The king kept the deranged man talking but his mind raced. In this weakened state he had no magic, no crystals, and no defenses other then his speed. Thank the gods he still wore gloves; if he could just grab the blade he could possibly protect them both. Jareth cursed, '_If he was in his study instead of brooding like a lovesick cad, he would have had his hidden sword at the ready in seconds. And if I hadn't been eavesdropping on Sarah I would not be so weak and this man would have been thrown in to the bog faster then he could say oubliette.'_

Hector was practically wailing now, "You humiliated her, you degraded her, and you rejected her. She suffers daily because of you. You ruined her life! All she wanted was your love."

Jareth spat, "Wrong, all she wanted was a throne. She did nothing to hide that fact. Believe me boy; I have seen the like all my life." The fae king kept his mismatched eyes on his prey like the owl he was. Now in front of Sarah bantering with his foe, the king did not pay the least bit of attention to what the girl was muttering under her breath.

Hector sucked in a breath, "Alanna is not like that, and she just wanted security. She could have me, we could be happy, but she knows I cannot provide like you can. Now, she has no other options because of your rejection, no other monarchs will even see her. Now you must die; at least I can do this much for her honor." He gathered his courage and went in for the strike; Jareth was ready to try to grab the sword.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Before anything could happen, Sarah lunged out in front of Jareth with a short bluish and glowing crystal sword in her hand; she parried Hector's attack barely keeping the blade away from Jareth and made an attack of her own in a deep lunge in which the King saw last six inches of her sword buried into the man's chest. It all happened in the course of one breathe. Jareth blinked at the speed of what Sarah had just done. It astonished him; the inhuman quickness of her attack apparently taking Hector by surprise as well. The spurned lover looked down at the sword point coming out of his heart and fell to his knees in confusion.

Taking one last breath looking again at Sarah finally noticing she was no longer fully human; Hector's last thought was a happy one. The council would make Jareth pay dearly for this.

Sarah hastily removed her sword point from the man, stepped back, and looked down at her blade dripping blood. She glanced at the beautiful blue blade stained in crimson horrified at what she had done. "Oh my god." She whispered almost inaudibly. She lowered the sword point but Cavin's training kept her from relinquishing her only weapon by dropping it. Sarah looked at Jareth feeling he should be disgusted with her. The king was at her side in moments with his hands on her shoulders to make sure she was alright.

He then took her gently in his arms; she still seemed to be in shock. He did not have the strength to transport them anywhere yet, "Shhh precious, its over. You're alright love, there's no need to fret. You've saved my life, it's all over now." His heart beat almost as frantically as hers. He was so weak he might have been fatally affected by the iron in that man's blade, it was an extremely close call. He mused holding her tighter and rocking back and forth; he could have lost her today. _'What would I have gained not telling her how I felt? What opportunities with her would have been lost? But was she telling the truth, that she had not promised herself to another'_

She buried her face in his shoulder and cried until the warmth and scent of the chest she was clinging to started to register to her. He rocked her for a few more minutes, not willing to let go, only now noticing a shallow cut seeping blood along her upper arm. _'So you are still human! The iron would have burned your skin otherwise.' _

He knew the moment she grew stiff in his embrace and took a deep replenishing breath that it was time to talk. He steeled himself for anger about his comments or at least her stepping out of his embrace; and looked down into her eyes with sorrow at what was to come.

With her arms still around him tightly Sarah said quietly into his chest, "I really did turn down Ulrich Jareth."

That was certainly not what he expected to hear, and as it registered in his brain what she said, he let out a breathe he did not know he'd been holding. Standing there embracing looking into each others eyes, Jareth could not help himself. Council and gods be damned. He was sick of games and intrigue, he would not waste this time he had with her. He would keep his heart guarded a bit more, but he would no longer hide behind his throne.

He gently placed a gloved finger under her chin and placed his lips over hers in a deep and probing slow kiss. Sarah moaned involuntarily into his mouth causing him to smile with pride. One hand wrapped around his neck and into his hair holding him close, the other keeping a tight grip on the sword. She pulled him into her with more force deepening the kiss. They broke apart after several minutes, both with labored breathing and with a certain fae king adjusting his attire to accommodate his reaction to her passion. Sarah was relieved to see Jareth looking fit and well again, his eyes back to their normal opposite hues, and his skin to its golden tone.

As he looked at her with heat still in his gaze he meant to say, 'Responsibilities be damned, Sarah I want you now' and take her then and there on the windowsill. But what came out was an emphatic and bold, "I love you."

Jareth could not believe he said it like that; he had vehemently refused to utter those words to her or to anyone lest he lose everything. He made doubly sure she never knew the depth of his feelings for her, and in one breath, he'd just flung himself at her mercy and laid himself bare to be broken into a million pieces once more.

She smiled at his surprisingly honest confession meaning to say, 'I know', but ended up saying just as emphatically, "I love you too."

The woman looked confused for a second, and then glanced down at the blue crystal sword still in her hands….vaguely remembering the name of the blade she just conjured on a whim during the fight. Didymus had called the thing the "Sword of a Thousand Truths."

"Damn magic swords", she dropped the sword immediately and looked at her king still speechless and a bit abashed. Their eyes met and he looked like he just won the lottery; an actual genuine smile spread on his face. He pulled her to him in another tight embrace, his chiseled chest warm and hard under her cheek. He smelled of magic and spices, and that scent she could not quite place that was his alone.

Jareth then bent and picked up the sword looking at it closely; he chuckled and held her at the waist with his free arm, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent getting instantly hard when their pelvis's met again. "I will have to reward Sir Didymus handsomely for providing us with this weapon and mentioning how his "Lady" saved the king with his "Damn magic sword"."

Grinning and cleaning off Sarah's bloodied sword on a handkerchief he conjured, he continued sardonically handing the sword back to her, "I am sure he would salute you as a fellow warrior." The king looked over at Hector's body in disgust. "Let us take this discussion to better accommodations." He transported them to the King's gardens with his arms wrapped tightly around his love.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Sarah smiled into his chest and said dryly as he kissed her forehead, "Somehow I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it. I can picture it now….that little fox will be forever regaling everyone of the story of brave Sarah, the king's knight in shining armor."

Jareth stiffened around her.

"Is something wrong? Jareth what is it?" His signature smirk in place told Sarah he was thinking of something devious.

Sarah shook her head, "Uh oh, I know that look. What are you thinking?"

Jareth held the sword of a thousand truths in his right hand, careful of his words, knowing now the power of the sword. "My dear Sarah I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Um what idea was that? What did I say?" The king stepped away from the woman who was still a bit shaken from past events. She felt a pang as she immediately missed his warmth.

"Kneel Sarah, and become a king's knight." Jareth held the sword aloof.

The king still held his smirk, but a smile played at his lips. Sarah blanched, "Are you serious? Why in the world would you make me a knight?" She automatically kneeled anyway.

While holding this sword Jareth knew he would only speak the truth, but secrets at this point were useless. "Why to protect the realm and its inhabitants, enforce the edict of your king, defend the soil, and win the hand of the prince or princess. Isn't that how your stories go?" His steely gaze looked at her with seriousness. "You've already shown your loyalty and bravery, and as for saving the life of your king, I can and will grant you a reward. It is within my power to knight you here and now."

She said sarcastically. "Yeah, ok, in English Jareth. What is this really about?" She gave him a look that said she'd take his head off if he answered her with another question or sarcasm. "I want the truth."

Jareth took in her kneeling form, inwardly noticing she'd obeyed him without explanation, but also deciding how much to tell her about her new status and what it meant politically. He decided to share mostly the truth, but without offering himself to her yet again. That time had come and gone, but as he'd already declared his love, being direct seemed the best approach. It would come out later what her new status meant to his kingdom and if she held this action against him.

"Sarah precious, that sword gives you a special rank in the Underground, and as such I would like that rank to be under the protection and direction of the goblin kingdom. Your rank as of now is closer to princess but with that sword on your belt you will also be considered a direct and undisputed noble of the Underground, not just the goblin kingdom, and as such are an acceptable candidate, according to the council, to be my queen."

The young woman's green eyes widened her eyebrows raised and she sucked in a breath for a good 2 seconds and held it. _'Queen!_'

Jareth glared down at her as if daring her to say anything contrary to his plans. '_You know you want this as much as I do precious. Don't defy me.'_

She stayed silent blinking rapidly yet not moving a muscle.

"Sarah?" The king asked.

"Sarah?" he said again more forcefully.

"Sarah precious, the council doesn't take this long to respond."

"Alright." She exhaled loudly. "I'm ready. What do I have to do?" '_Holy shit this is really happening!'_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth smiled at her knowing she understood the implications, and suddenly Master Cavin and Sir Didymus were standing by her side looking confused.

"My liege, why has thou summoned us?" The small fox looked to be just sitting down for his meal when he was summoned. Cavin only raised an elegant eyebrow at the sight of Sarah kneeling in front of the king, blood on her pant legs and s small gash on her upper arm mostly covered by the fabric of her poet's shirt.

"You are both here to bear witness in this ceremony of knighthood to the wielder of the Sword of a Thousand Truths, and the Goblin King's savior." Jareth placed the sword on Sarah's shoulder. Didymus's jaw dropped, but then he recovered enough to remove the bib he was wearing and take off his hat.

"Do you Sarah, swear to serve your liege lord in valor and faith, to protect the weak and shelter the forsaken or defenseless, to fight for the welfare of all and your fellow knights, at all times speak the truth, to never turn your back upon a foe, to remain pure in mind and body, to give hope to the despairing and visit wrath upon the wicked, to bring peace to the land and with your might break the darkness." Jareth spoke as if only he and Sarah were in the garden. Their eyes locked.

"I will." She whispered breathily.

The king touched both her shoulders in reverence, "Then arise Dame Sarah Williams knight of the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah stood shakily to her feet not quite believing this quick turn of events. "My Lady, thou are a true knight?"

Sarah looked at Jareth with a smile, "I believe I am."

"Sire?" Cavin quirked.

"She has saved my life, and as king, I have granted her a title and lands as her new status entails." Jareth held the blue sword hilt first to Sarah, "And a blade to wield at her side in my name." Sarah took the blade blushing, careful not to speak with it in her hands lest she sprout any "truths" her friends were not ready to hear.

Jareth continued with a lighter heart than she'd heard from him in a while, "I would say that all she needs now is a noble steed, but she has already captured the heart of the best warhorse in the kingdom. I would not be inclined to get on the bad side of my newest knight." He had a boyish and mischievous smile on his face she tried to figure out, but decided she would not say anything in mixed company. He was hinting at something again.

Cavin smiled at the implications of this new development and patted Jareth on the back. "Now you're learning youngling. But there is still the "other" matter to attend to."

Jareth gave the elf a warning glance to drop the matter. He'd deal with Sarah's wishing later. But for some reason was hesitant to take back that particular gift. It had saved his life after all. He would have to develop a cover story to explain how Sarah obtained the sword without the use of wishing, and prevent the council from discovering the truth.

Didymus could only guess at what Cavin meant, but immediately took Sarah to get her new armor fitted and started going on and on about chivalry and the importance of following the "Old Code".

Following Sir Didymus, Sarah stole a glance back at Jareth. The heat in his gaze held a promise that the next time they met alone, things would be different. She got a chill thinking about the way Jareth held her when they appeared in the garden. She could not forget his scent, and oh god that kiss! Her stomach clenched and a warm feeling went through her at the thought of his lips on hers. _'I could kiss him forever!'_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

AN: Sorry this next section took so long. With a baby, moving houses, and a very stressful job, my writing time is almost non-existent. I'll try and wrap up this story as soon as I can, but I don't want things to seem rushed. Thanks for the patience all! ~Tally


	10. Chapter 10

Oh God Not Again

By: Tal J. Smith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any other Jim Henson creation.

Chapter 10:

She had requested an audience with the King on the first day back after Hector's death, but Jareth had been a tad bit busy. Jareth with speaking with Ulrich; filing a petition for the fae court to allow him to wed a noble woman from his own Labyrinth's court; and at the same time announcing formally he has a appointed a new knight of the realm (conveniently leaving out a few details of the origins of said knight). Sarah decided to learn more about her position.

She and Didymus spent the next several days going over what was required of a Noble member of the king's court, pouring through documents trying to find one instance of a human becoming a noble in all of the Underground. She hadn't found a thing, and thankfully, it was time for a workout with Cavin.

Leaving the little knight in the Library to stretch her legs, she was anxious to find out what was going on with Jareth's announcements as the castle was abuzz with wonder at the new developments…and she might be a little more than determined to share another kiss with the king, who by his own admission, was in love with her! She still could not believe that one. He'd just been testing her that day in his office about a wife wasn't he? The cruel bastard! _'He must have been trying to force me to say something to stop him from choosing another bride.'_

She smiled. "That damn tricky fae." She strode to the practice salle where Cavin would be hosting her new training.

She entered the changing area, suited up in her whites stepping out of her new knightly uniform of soft leather breaches, high boots and a poet's shirt. Removing her swordbelt and hanging the "Damn Magic Sword", or DMS as she liked to call it, on the wall.

She heard Cavin through the wall, "Dame Sarah, young Master Toby and Lady Victoria wish to watch your training today."

"That's fine, I'll be out in a sec!" She replied making sure her long black hair was held up in a tight braid. Toby had come to regard her with a type of hero worship these past couple days. Rumors of her service to the king spread like wildlife. The only ones suspecting why the king needed saving were Didymus and Cavin. All others assumed Sarah just didn't take kindly to threats on her king and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She emerged in her fencing whites with anticipation; always enjoying the challenge the elder elf gave in their mock battles.

"We are going to be learning a slightly new technique which more suited towards the handling of the Sword of Truth. You will no longer be training in foils." Cavin handed her a practice sword. Sarah noticed the blades were live and very sharp.

She raised her eyebrows Toby whistled. "Ok, Um, Cavin, if we are training with live blades, why not use DMS?" Cavin winced slightly at the name Sarah had given her powerful sword.

The elf said sardonically, "You may not mind dear lady, but I would like to keep some of my thoughts private, and that sword has a tendency to loosen tongues." Toby and Victoria giggled and then hushed at a harsh look from their teacher.

Sarah barley hid a grin and nodded to her instructor, remembering when Seeta hesitantly interrupted a training session to deliver a message to her and she had inadvertently brushed against Cavin while holding the DMS. Cavin had blurted out how Seeta was "a cherished gem" of a goblin for her "wonderful" service. Seeta beamed, and Cavin cursed softly stepping away from Sarah looking at the DMS with distaste. Sarah chuckled, "Cavin you old softy, and I thought you just tolerated the goblins." Now the elf could not get rid of Seeta and her "thanks." She now gave him bigger portions at meal times, his laundry always got delivered first, special snacks were brought to his sessions, there was a servant always assigned to hover outside his bedroom door, and Seeta herself brought him a dessert every night.

Sarah understood his reluctance to touch that thing, but secretly wanted to use it to ask him more questions (which he refused to answer) about what was going on.

Cavin saw her look of exasperation and sighed. "The king would like an audience with you this afternoon in your office if you are available. He has something important he wishes to discuss with you." The black haired woman smiled like a Cheshire cat. _I certainly hope so! _

"Well, it's about time he remembered his newest knight." She struck a fast blow and the elf parried with a grin of challenge, Sarah's new speed was now testing his skills. The woman was learning in leaps and bounds, and was without a doubt a natural born fighter. Toby and Veronica watch enraptured as the two went on for what seemed hours before the elf caught Sarah in a dirty trick, stepping on her foot so she could not back away to parry a blow correctly, she lost her grip on her sword and cursed as it was flung across the room, his sword point at her throat.

"Do you yield?" The elder smirked, breathing heavily, recklessly removing his long braid of white hair from being wrapped around his sweaty neck and tossed it over his shoulder to behind his back.

Sarah smirked, using Cavin's gesture and momentary distraction to take action.

She moved swiftly, "The point sir is not to win." The knight spun using her arm to snap the sword from his grip moving the blade away from her neck, and came up fast with a hidden dagger from behind her bodice, held to his throat. The length of the knife settled across his neck and the tip of her dagger was almost touching a pointed ear.

"The point is too survive." She panted; sweat dripping off her chin, green eyes flashing. "Right master?"

Cavin looked at this wild amazon woman in surprise, his electric blue eyes flashing with shock. The knife held at his throat was cold and sharp, and held firmly in place. At the concentrated and aggressive look in her eyes, he could almost believe she would harm him if he made any move to attack. The woman had acted and moved without thought, doing what needed to be done to eliminate the threat, no matter what the cost or what was fair. _'Perhaps this was how she saved Jareth?'_

"Well played your majesty." Cavin looked into her eyes which were shining with triumph, now showing surprise at his words. "No one other than Jareth has given me such pride in battle. You have my honor and trust." He held both hands up slowly in a gesture of peace, backed away from his opponent and bowed deep.

Sarah's adrenalin high started wearing off and she calmed, "You know, I've heard something like that from Didymus once, after a battle. He gained a brother that day." She stepped back into ready position, still expecting a counter attack.

"And I have gained a sister in arms." He gave her a friendly smile she'd not seen before. She gulped loudly, not knowing what to say.

"Your Majesty?"

Cavin winked. "Hopefully." He turned and bent to pick up his sword. "Master Toby, your turn, I think Sarah could use this time to cool down." The elf turned to Sarah, "We are finished for today."

Sarah grabbed the DMS off the wall and headed to her room in a daze. _Your Majesty! _She hadn't seriously thought about being queen, she mostly just thought about being with Jareth….. finally, and knowing he loved her.

She stripped off her whites and stepped into the steamy shower. "What if I'm not good at being a queen?" She sighed and let the warm water sooth her fears.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Jareth stared at the council edict on his desk, concentrating on drafting a response that told them of his impending plans to wed a human noble from his own court, without giving too much away. _'Although if I know the council, they will put two and two together and figure my appointing a human knight and announcing I will wed a human noble, may come as a strange coincidence, and demand answers.' _

His decision to wed Sarah was a bit rash and something he would have never dreamed possible at the time, but the excitement in his veins (and other body parts) as he realized he might be able to have her after all, was telling him different. When she agreed to become his knight knowing the implications, he did everything he could to keep the happiness from overwhelming him. Only his years of court training kept him from leaping for joy at the possibility she would now accept what he offered. He finally had someone to share his life with, who loves the goblins like he did, who understood his responsibilities…..and most important who loved him for himself and not his power or status.

The last letter and proclamation was signed, sealed, and sent; with the Goblin King looking hopeful for the future for the first time in 15 years.

There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Ah, Dame Sarah, thank you for seeing me." The king arose from his desk chair in greetings to his intended. As she approached, he moved closer to her. Sarah looked more beautiful now to him than ever before, he could not resist touching her, now knowing she allowed it.

She stood in the door in her favorite lavender dress, the DMS on a dark purple leather belt at her waist, not knowing what to expect or how a knight is supposed to enter the King's study. But when she silently approached the king and saw the raw hunger in his eyes, she could not help but reach for him.

When they touched their fingers entwined and their lips met forcefully. Sarah let go with one hand to run her fingers in the silk of his hair grasping the back of his neck forcing more bodily contact between them. One of his free hands roamed around her waist crushing her to him, her breasts pushing against his chest, their hips touching, the other hand grabbed a fistful of her dark brown tresses for dear life. They kissed like they were drowning, each other's taste was their lifeblood, and they could not get enough.

"Ahem."

Jareth spun, a crystal at his fingers, Sarah drew DMS with lightning speed, the point of her sword staring unwaveringly in between the older man's eyes; which was standing in the study silently observing them.

Jareth said menacingly under his breath, "Councilman Goodfellow, how nice of you to drop by." The king did not let go of Sarah nor did he extinguish his crystal.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

"Hello your majesty." The thin fea man seemed amused. He took in Sarah's sword now pointed at his neck. "Your newest knight I presume?"

Jareth finally dissipated his crystal with an annoyed look and gently pulled Sarah's sword arm down. She was not happy and acidly pointed that out. "Ya think you could knock next time buddy; you almost gave me a heart attack!" she sheathed DMS violently.

The man only nodded with a smile, "My apologies milady. I always like to keep my friend here on his toes, but I did not expect him to be in such a compromising position, with a mortal no less."

The king reluctantly disentangled himself from Sarah to move behind the desk. "You and I both know you have no friends Rob." He sighed and after conjuring another chair for Sarah beside him, sat down behind the desk.

She smoothed out her dress keeping DMS in front for easy access while eyeing this newcomer. He dressed as outlandish as Jareth but in a way that made you think of autumn, and spring. The rust colors of his vest and jacket sometimes caught the light and seemed to contain veins of green glitter. His face was angular and young and just a bit childlike, with a twinkle in his amber eyes that spoke of cunning.

"Of course I do Your Majesty, especially when they provide me with such intrigue as you have." He looked over the brown haired beauty.

The woman sat stiffly in the conjured chair never taking her narrowed green eyes off the newcomer and making it a point to keep one hand on the hilt of her sword.

The king saw her gesture and could not help but crack a small smile before he addressed his visitor. "So I assume you bring news of the council's reaction to my recent decrees. How were my notices received?"

"Well what did you expect Jareth? They had a list of manipulative brides chosen specifically for you; and the poor council now has to tell a number of lovely conniving ladies you are now spoken for by some unknown noble "mortal" from your court. I was the only one who kept reading the reports and noted the newest addition to your comrades in arms over there." He nodded with a smirk in Sarah's direction.

He continued after conjuring himself a glass of wine a taking a slow sip, "I am not the only observant one Jay, they will find out eventually you have appointed your own noble bride." The councilman took in Sarah; scrutinizing her up and down. " Not that I blame you."

The king said with force, "Within the laws of our people, she has earned it." Jareth took one of her hands in his. "I'll have no other." He pounded one fist on the desk, "She and only she will I accept as my queen" The woman smiled with a warmth that Rob felt in his soul.

"Can you prove she has earned this?" Jareth and Sarah exchanged uncomfortable glances. The king did not want the council to know how weak he had let himself become over a woman, and Sarah was not at all happy about ending a life.

"We can, but would not unless all is lost."

"Well then my dear friend, may I suggest some sort of test or challenge she may pass that the other candidates would not, because the rest of the council will be nulling your decrees as we speak claiming favoritism; and mark my words, the prospective brides will be forthcoming."

Sarah finally spoke up, "I thought those guys would be happy he's finally chosen a queen? They've been pestering him to choose once for forever, and now that he's chosen someone they don't approve of, they can just null the decision?"

"Ah, alas my beauty, you are a wild card, and not one the council has had a hand in choosing. I'm afraid in order to marry a very powerful royal; you must first have the backing of the council or an iron clad validation by completing a royal challenge." He looked apologetic, but something about him made Sarah distrusting.

"I had hoped by placating them with a choice of bride, they would leave me in peace. I incorrectly assumed the councils interest in what goes on in the Goblin Kingdom. So they want to be sure they or I can control Sarah if need be." The king stood up and started pacing. "I may have an appropriate challenge well suited for my choice in bride." He winked at Sarah who catching where his thoughts were headed, smiled and nodded in deviousness. The royal turned and looked accusatory at councilman Goodfellow, "Why then are you helping us Puck? Why warn me?"

Sarah's head snapped around at the name. "Puck?"

The men looked at her curious.

"THE Puck, as in Robin Goodfellow?" the councilman smiled villainously at Sarah's realization of his identity. Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "If the stories are true, I wouldn't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth." Jareth motioned for her to be silent, "I can't believe you'd trust that guy, I wouldn't, not as far as I can throw him." She finally quieted, but not without muttering under her breath. "How bout I sit next to him with DMS and let's see how trustworthy he is then." Jareth gave her a reassuring pat on the leg but cracked a small smile for her benefit.

The young looking fae grinned. "I like her."

"She's spoken for." Jareth smirked.

"Well to answer your question then, perhaps I was just looking for a good love story, or a bit of an adventure?" He took a pen and a notepad out of his vest. "Then again, perhaps a bit of a wager."

"Ah, I knew you were up to something you tricky sprite." The king sighed in resignation, "what are the stakes sir?"

"I thought you would never ask."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤


End file.
